The Half
by kyokasha
Summary: With the release of Baal, the first Djinn from the first dungeon, came also another from the tower. A small girl who has been set free from her cage, and will one day find that the victor, Sinbad, would be someone whom she wants to be close to. But can someone who is half Djinn, be able to live a calm life?
1. Chapter 1 -Leaving the cage

**Untold**

It all started with the first dungeon... The first to conquer was a boy named "Sinbad", but another story can be told, with the first dungeon. A story of whom was to dwell within the first...

Baal was the chosen Djinn to take root within the first dungeon, but he did not remain there alone. One other dwelt within, who seemed less of a threat, at that time.

"Baal! Baal!" A small girl called, as she ran towards the lamp. Her hair had been braided down her back, in a blue color. Her eyes a color to match as she smiled happily, picking up the lamp. Her clothes were plain, but her accssesories seemed to changed by the hours that past within the dungeon. A pair of baggy white pants, and a black tube top like shirt. Golden necklaces and braclets were decorated upon herself from her new findings.

"Baal Baal! "She called again, and shook the lamp slightly. With a slight growl in his throat, the Djinn of wrath and heroes came out.

"What...?" he asked in a slightly irritated tone, as if he had just woken up. "What do you want now, little princess...?" he asked with a yawn.

"I told you...! I'm not _princess_...! Call me Kyo!"

With a raised eyebrow, he looked down at the small girl, who had to be no older than 12. "And where did this new name come from?" he asked, as she set his lamp back down and stepped back.

"I read it in this new book I found!"

"Perhaps you spend too much time reading those strange books.." he spoke and folded his arms, as he shimmered down to a size that seemed more proportioned to that of a normal male. "Why don't you just go back to your old name?"

"No...! Need new one! She slightly pouted, and then sat down, copying his arm's gestures, as she folded them and looked up at him.

"I want to leave this place and go outside!"

"You are not allowed to leave until I do."

"Really!?" she said in excitement.

"Hm..? You seem more excited about the same response, than usual."

"A boy has come! And hasn't died yet!" she grinned.

"He will die soon.. they all do." he yawned. A stern look still remained on his face. But his wrath did not seem to have any effect on the child, as if she had known him for quite some time.

"Remember princess-"

"Kyo."

"Whatever," he waved a hand, rolling his eyes, "If anyone _IS_ to make it this far-"

"I know I know... I remain hidden..." she sighed.

"Good. Now go away, and leave me alone."

She whined, and stood up. "But I wanna play!"

"Go play with the treasures.." he waved her off, and began to make his return back into his lamp, leaving her alone.

"You're so mean...!" she stuck out her tongue, but left him, reguardless as she made her way to a small back room that was just past the position of the lamps.

Hours seemed to pass, as the small girl once more returned to the lamp,

"Baal! Baal!"

He replied, not.

"Baal! There are two boys now! They're here, they're here...!"

"How do you always seem to know before I do?" he grumbled, from within his lamp.

"Because I can feel it... and the Rukh and more active than usual."

"Then do what you are suppose to, princess-"

"Kyo!"

"... Go back to your room." he spoke, calmly, ending his speech with just that.

With a bit of excitement, she skipped back to her hidden room.

"Hooray! I get to leave soon...!"

As more time passed, the small girl could only watch from her hidden room, the taking place of two boys around her own age fight for her caretaker: Baal. Her eyes widening in gasp as her eyes fell upon the victor. "Sinbad..." she whispered to herself, with a smile. Her amazement with him made her chest feel like a fire had been started. It was not much, and like that of a candle, but one had finally taken root in her small body.

"If Baal accepts him... then he _must_ be someone great!" she giggled and grinned. But it would be many years before she would be able to meet him in person...

With the vanishing of the first dungeon tower, the release of not only Baal, but the child Kyo, as well. She had not landed close to where Sinbad had, but hie image remained burned into her memory for the years to come. A 12 year old girl had finally been released from the cage she had seen as her home. Her clothes plain, and only a few items of worth upon herself would help to take her farther in life from this point. But it would be a couple of years of being lonely before she would find herself teaming up.

Looking up to the sun, with a smile, and taking in a deep breath: "This is better than what the books had to offer... I finally got to be outside, and be free. I get to show Baal that I can take care of myself." she realized that she was now apart from her caretaker, and sadness drizzled over her face. "Baal..." she whined, as the sudden notion that she was _alone_, sunk in. She would have to defend for herself now, and be exposed to the elements and others of the world...

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2 -What is?

**The Half -Chapter 2: What is...?**

The sense of reason finally took its toll, as Kyo looked around herself. Where exactly had she landed, anyways? Unlike her little cage, she was now surrounded by buildings, and with dirt at her feet; much different than what was inside her little home within the dungeon. Even when she was allowed to go out further and play amongst the creatures of the dungeon, the ground was never like this: showing much worn and feet prints.

Her eyes looking from the sky to the ground, then around herself with eyes of wonder. Her blue eyes taking in everything they could, as any child's eyes would with new things. But with this new coming, where was she to start? She had never been outside before; and the only person whom she knew was always Baal.

A slight look or worry began to fester in her mind as she looked around herself, biting at her lower lip. The street she had found herself standing in, showed slow traffic, and only strange looks seemed to dart at her, rather than words. Her hands coming up to her chest, and being pulled close against herself, as she twiddled her fingers trying to decide in which way to even go. The buildings all seemed to fade together in color, but enough color to individual ones that they could be pointed out and remembered within her thoughts. Her feet slowly sent her to one side, and to no longer be just in the middle of the wide road.

"Oi, Oi...! You look a little lost there, little girl." A woman called out from one building. Her hair long and dark brown as she leaned against a building. Her attire was much different than Kyo's and even those around her. This woman's clothing made her seem as though to try and catch more attention than one could ever try to manage. Her person decorated some with light jewelery, and a dress more than pants showed off more skin than Kyo could ever imagine.

"Oi..! Little girl!" she called again, catching Kyo's attention. The small girl, not knowing anything, responded with hesitance as she walked over across the street and down a ways to a much more flashy of a building.

"Little girl..." the woman started, looking down at the child. "You seem to look lost, and I have never seen you around here."

"I'm not 'little girl'...! I am Kyo!" she protested with a slightly burst of courage.

"Well then, Kyo, tell me why you are so lost looking, hm?" a tint in the woman's words made her seem mysterious, and even the hazel eyes made her seem to hold more secrets than the average person.

"I have never been outside before. I don't know where I am." she whined a little, sulking as she looked down. Her burst of courage faded with the words she spoke.

"Well then.. where are your parents?"

"I have none, anymore."

"Then who looks after you?"

"Baal!" she beamed a smile, in joy, but then looked as if to cry. "But.. he is gone now... He had to leave with someone."

"Then where are you to go now, little girl?" she raised an eyebrow, slyly.

"I don't know..." She took a deep breath and put her hands down, balling them into fists, as the courage burst hit once more. "But I want to see everything there is...! I want to go everywhere that I can...!"

"Well then, little girl, perhaps you need to plan things out." she looked Kyo up and down, "You will need to first learn about where you are perhaps. And It just so happens, that I could be of assistance in that, if you like..." she game a coy smile.

"Baal told me that there is always a catch to people helping others...! What is yours, lady?"

With a slight chuckle, the woman's weight shifted to her left leg, as her left hand also came to rest upon her left hip.

"This Baal, fellow of yours, is a smart one. But yes, there is a catch... I am currently in need of a new runner girl, here at my business. And since you are so young, I would not have to worry about others coming after you, and you not trying to take eyes away from others."

"What is... your business?"

"I run a nice little place where men pay to be entertained by my girls, that work here. And all you would have to do is attend to them when they need things, as well as my own... Would you like to take up my offer? If you do, you will be paid, fed, and have a place to sleep."

With hesitation to think, Kyo's eyes looked down with a stern look of thought crossing her face, and then a firm nod before looking up to the woman. She held out her hand, in a gesture, that showed she was willing to do so.

"Ok."

"Wise choice, little girl."

"It's Kyo." corrected the young child, as the woman's hand came to meet hers, and they shook, lightly. Both their hands clasped for a moment, as if the woman was taking hold of her new worker.

"And you may call me Ichi."

Kyo nodded her head, showing that she heard, and understood. She was now to take up a job in doing things for this woman. How much different could it be from what Baal would make her do? He always had her running to do stuff, when he wasn't sleeping. But this lady, Ichi, had mentioned to the fact that there would be other girls whom she would have to attend to. Could little tasks pile up for even Kyo to not be able to handle it...?

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3 -Blue

The Half - Chapter 3: Blue

A week had past, since Kyo had come to work at what she was told was called "Sapphire". A place that men came and were entertained by women, that were older than Kyo. Puberty being the key part, as it had not yet hit Kyo. The layout of the building was easy for her to remember as it was a much smaller area than that of what she use to live in. Her attire was slightly downsized, and she was told to not wear the 'treasure' that she had had upon her when she first came. The room she had been given was farther away from those who lived there and worked as entertainers. Her room was a small place where there was a bed and a table. A small box given to her to hold her possessions, while she was away from them.

Her hair, she was told, was to remain braided, how it was, to not try and attract too much attention, while she ran about. It made more sense in keeping her hair out of the way also, as she did her tasks; which contained things such as filling water pitchers, bring food out, taking empty ones away, and whatever tasks that were needed. Sometimes she would have to gather the assorted foods to place on a tray and take it out. Ichi rarely was out among the crowds, as everyone seemed to be mostly centered in one large room. There were couches and pillows scattered about, as thing fabric hung from the high ceiling to act as dividers, if the customers so desired. And like the name of the place, most things were colored in blue, and sapphires were placed about in decorations.

There was usual loud laughter from the men that came in, as their cheek always glowed red when they left, and their walking was slightly altered, from having a bit too much to drink.

Upon one evening, there had been a bit more customers than usual, sending Kyo into a faster working pace. From behind one of the walls, she was having to prepare more trays than her two hands could manage. Rushing back and forth, and building callasis upon her feet and hands from the over work she was doing. She rarely say Ichi, and there was no one else who had been brought in to help her. They had all been too busy attending to the needs of the customers.

If she was to have her name called, then she was not doing her job well enough, she had learned. She was quick to learn what needed to be done, and how things should be done. She had remembered reading a few books that talked about people having to do things like this, in running around. But never did she think that she herself would have to do it. For that particular evening, she had been given a new top, that was to match the color of the main room. The other all wore many varieties of color, but hers was meant to make her blend in more, as she ran about. She had never been given a different color to wear, before. Baal had always kept things simple and plain, when it came to dressing.

"Oh Kyo~!" Someone called her name, sweetly. It was one of the middle ranked girls, who was called out to entertain. Her hair a blonde, and tied up in a pony tail as reds and golds decorated her person, from clothing to accessories.

"Y-yes...?" Kyo fumbled slightly, knowing that she wasn't probably going fast enough.

"Would you be a dear and bring out another pitcher of wine, and fruit? "she smiled. Most the girls that worked there were kind to Kyo, but they knew business was business, and would sweetly point out what she would be lacking.

"Yes, ma'am...!" Kyo bowed, and took off to the back. She was already starting to get behind in preparing the pitchers and trays, biting at her lip as she looked around to try and figure out what she should do. But the worried look soon turned into one of determination, as she pushed up imaginary sleeves, and held her hands out lightly, as her palms faced outward towards the trays and pitchers. Her blue eyes closing as she took a deep breath, and then opened them as Ruhk began to flutter about more so than usual. Rarely did more than a few flutter in, but soon they held onto Kyo and faded into her; and as if like magic, the items needed for what was to be taken out, were beginning to twirl into the air as many of the platters began to be piled and decorated with the items needed. Baal had always warned her about doing simple things with the help of the Ruhk, but in this case, she saw it as something more than just simple.

A smile on her face came as if she had forgotten, slightly, what it was like to have fun using this 'magic' that came from the help of Ruhk. But the sudden gasp of one of the entertainer women coming in, made Kyo turned her attention from what she had been doing to where the woman stand. The items all settled after hanging in the air for a long pause.

"K-Kyo..!"

A look of fear seemed to cross Kyo's face for a moment, from the sudden call out, and her body followed to turn with her attention towards the woman.

"I-I'm hurrying as fast as I can..!" she whined, knowing that she was perhaps to be scolded again with words from her lack of haste. But the opposite seemed to happen, as the woman stayed where she was, with a greater look of concern, worry and a tint of fear on her face.

"K-K-K-Kyo...! Your arms...! They're... they're blue...!"

Kyo looked down at her arms, and they had indeed showed that her skin was an unnatural blue, up to her elbows.

"This is common when I use my powers." she smiled, but the woman only backed away and then took off running, calling for Ichi.

Kyo looked down at her arms again, and her smile faded as a sorrow-filled one began to take place.

"They.. they always do this..." she mumbled. "Is it bad if I show them...?" doubts about what she had done began to fill her mind, but the emerging of Ichi, shifted her thoughts away from herself, and to her employer. A calm look upon Ichi's face showed that there was to be no panic, as the other woman stood behind her in a slight fear. "Mimi... you may return. I will take care of the matter from her. But please let the girl's know that they will need to retrieve things themselves for a while.

"Y-yes Ichi..!" the woman bowed and left. Leaving the head woman and Kyo alone.

"Kyo... may I have a word with you?" she gestured a finger to wave for Kyo to follow her, as Ichi made her way towards her own personal room.

"Yes ma'am..." Kyo responded, lowering her head some as if to expect a scolding to follow soon.


	4. Chapter 4 -The list's person

**The Half -Chapter 4: The list's person**

Ichi was first to take her seat, which was to be upon quite a large pillow, laying down on her side, and picking up a smoking pipe that rested on its own stand, she placed it to her lips. Taking in a deep breath from the pipe, and letting it out slowly. Her room decorated in more Sapphire's then the main front room. Blue fabrics draped everywhere around and cascading from above the large pillow that seemed to function like a couch as well, if need be.

"Have a seat, little girl." Ichi had only called the girl by her real name twice, and referred to her as 'little girl' the rest of the time. Her casualness proved to show that this head woman was not someone who seemed to easily be startled in any way, even by the fact that this, 'little girl', walked with arms fading from blue to an acceptable skin color.

Bowing her head, slightly, Kyo took a seat, sitting on top of her legs as she sat across from the head woman, upon her own pillow that too, was to match the room.

"I was trying to go-" The girl started, but was stopped, by Ichi's hand. Kyo's mouth instantly shut, as she had come to learn in a week that Ichi was the one to fear the most, and not to be rude towards her in any way. She always had those same mysterious eyes that slowly looked over everyone and everything around her. Her smoke pipe in her hand a gold color as she soon shifted to seat herself upright, and folded her legs as if she were a male.

"Tell me, little girl, why is it that you look to be that of a common child, but seem to have traits that point you to be a magic user?" She tapped her pipe into an ash tray, and then brought it to her lips again. "And for you to only use it till now, after a week of being here?"

"Magic?" she questioned back, as if she had not seen what she had done as being such a thing.

"Don't tell me you don't know what even magic is."

"No, I do..." she twiddled her thumbs, looking down for a moment.

"I just... I didn't know what I did would be called such."

"Hm..." Ichi pondered for a moment, looking up as she let out a puff of smoke from her lips.

"I am afraid that I can not let you remain here, little girl. Although you did well for one week, I can not have those who can use magic, working within my business. It will cause to much unwanted talk from the girls, since one has now seen it. But what I do not understand is that of your arms turning blue..."

"Well... I..." she mumbled her words, nervous as to what she should do or say.

"I care not as to knowing, since I am letting you go. Take your belongings and leave before the end of the day, is that clear?"

"Wah!" Kyo exclaimed in shock, "O-only because my arms turned blue?"

"To make it clear to you, yes. It tells me that you are not just a common person. I have no interest in dealing with those who are not anything but normal. Your pay is sitting in your room. Good Bye." Ichi waved a hand towards Kyo; gesturing for the girl to leave.

Without another word, Kyo did as she was told. As if my some natural instinct, she got up and left at the word of 'Good Bye'. Something that she had developed from living with Baal. Kyo's emotions never took over to show tears, she learned long ago that those did nothing against Baal, and it had only made him angered if she displayed tears. She had only been there a week, and it was already time to leave. But she had already picked up and learned about the trade, as well as a few other things that she would, perhaps, use later in her life.

By the late of the night, Kyo took off. Being given a cloak to cover her, when dealing with the harsh climates, and the hood to be used to help shield her eyes from strong winds when they uproar across the lands. A small bag was also given to her to carry not only the 'treasures' that she came with, but with her original top piece. Ichi had allowed her to keep the blue that she now wore, seeing as it would not fit any others who might be working at the business of Ichi's.

Little did Kyo know, that this would not be the first time she was kicked out or asked to leave. But not only because of simply having 'blue arms'. A long list of trades would one day build and make up the new memories of the girl...

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5 -A lost memory?

**The Half -Chapter 5: A lost memory?**

Weeks faded to months; and months faded into years. Kyo had found that this outside world, was not all the books had to offer. A girl who knew nothing of hard labor, began to hide emotions away, from the people around her. Never again had she had the same accident of showing the coloring of her arms, to another. The existence of dungeons began to become more known as the years passed. But hiding away the things as to where she came from, became her own developed secrets. She never knew that the dungeons were to be seen as things of great power. She had only lived in one, and never even was to know what the outside looked like.

For some reason, she had never thought to try and go into one of the towers that the people called a dungeon. She rather spend the time developing her own powers; as the more was known about Djinns, the more she had to hide away what she knew and was. Several times, she had found herself looking up, and ask where Baal had gone, that he was no longer with her. But now the years went by, and the girl she once was, turned into an adult. Her body changing as she got older, and she soon had to hide her body more with ragged cloaks. She remembered through out the years that women with her figure were usually seen to be used in entertaining. But she was never to take the idea up in doing such.

In the course of 8 years, the now, woman, Kyo, had racked up a list of trades that she had brought upon herself. From being the runner when she was 8, to taking up roles such as being a punching bag, to becoming the trainer, and then the master, when it came to fighting, and weapon wielding. She had found the trades in forging metal and weapons. The knowledge in sailing upon the seas. Her list contained as she had learned to fight and defend, how to craft, how to sail, how to fish, and pick up a few things in magic. News caught her ears when there were people looking for those who could use magic. The Ruhk were hard to keep hidden, but most couldn't see them. Allowing Kyo to slip past most without knowing. But something about her never made people want to keep her around for too long. And so her list of trades piled up.

She had avoided making relationships with the people, and only sought for the knowledge of doing things. That is, until someone had finally confronted her.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" a tall skinny male pleaded, as he tried to carry a large jar, within his hands, as he also carried a staff. Kyo's attention perked up on the fact that he was a magic user, and that she would have to hush her friends of the Ruhk down, to remain undesirable.

"Uh... sure." She said, picking up the jar with one hand.

"Oh my... That is a heavy jar, how are you able to carry it with one hand?"

Kyo knew that even before she took up the trainings, she had a strength that came with her person. Perhaps it was from the help of the half blood that ran in her.

"Uh... where did you want me to take this?" she changed subjects and looked away. Her female figure was shown off more than usual from the warm and dry heat wave that had came threw within the last few days. A hood with a scarf attached covered over her head, as her long blue hair had shifted from a braid, to a pulled low pony tail. She refused to wear dresses like the women usually wore, and male's pants were to be her choice; allowed her to move freely, when need be. But they no longer were white like she had started with, and had been changed out years ago into a dark blue. She never could figure out why she was always drawn to the blue as her prime choice. But knew a limit, as her top was covered in more of a brown rag than a top piece. Acting more like a small torn shirt, that covered an actual top underneath. Her treasure, had been mostly sold off for money, as she learned at a young age that money was needed to live and get what you wanted. But a few remained; such as a thin gold chain that wrapped around the top of her head and held a red, oval jewel in the center of her forehead; a gold cufflet upon her left wrist, that too, was to have a red oval jewel set into it as well; and a gold cuff ear-ing that clipped onto her left ear.

You can just set it right over there." the male smiled, and followed after Kyo with his staff. But upon further inspection, it seemed to look more like a fishing pole than a staff for a magic user. A long blonde braid flowed out from under the male's witch like hat, as he dressed more in greens and whites than any other color.

"Why do you have this anyways, if you cant carry it?" Kyo asked, setting it down where he had indicated. They were one street down from the local market that had been held that morning.

"Because I found it interesting as to what was inside." he smiled, taking a seat on top of the jar.

"And what might be the name of the nice lady who has helped me?"

"Kyo."

"Hm? Has that always been your name."

Hesitant, Kyo glanced about herself, and then looked him up and down.

"No... but why would you ask that?"

"I was just curious. You don't seem like a person who would be named something that sounded so tough."

"What's your name?" she asked, getting to the point, a bit sooner than him.

"Mine?" he blinked, then smiled.

"I am Yunan. And I thank you again for helping me, miss Kyo."

"Yu...nan..." she mumbled, as her eyes glazed over for a moment. Her eyes looking at him as if seeing him now in a different light as the name seemed familiar to her.

"Yes. Yunan." He repeated, still holding his smile. "Do you remember me, princess?"

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6 -The Southern Sea

**The Half -Chapter 6: The Southern Sea**

With blue eyes narrowed in on this man..._ This _man who stood in front of her. Who was this man? Kyo's eyes scanned from his pointed green hat, to his blonde braid, to his green attire that matched his hat. Who was _This_ man, to know a nickname such as _Princess? _A look of dissatisfaction showed well upon the female's face as she pulled her head back and turned it slightly, as her concern in trust began to emerge.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked, not sounding to pleased; a slight growl in her throat.

"No need to worry, miss Kyo." he beamed his held smile. "But it has been some years since I last saw you. I bet it was nice to finally leave the dungeon."

A snarl began to creep upon Kyo's face. Something she developed back when she learned what anger was, and irritation. To a point that it showed up on her person, and no longer festered within her.

"How do you know so much?" Her knowledge of trust had shaped her into taking it as: "Trust no one, whom you don't know." People who knew more about you, then you knew about them wasn't usually a good sign for a person.

"I am just a traveler.. And I know YOU are looking for someone in specific, right?"

"How do you know so much, and why are you telling this to me?"

With a light sigh, and a dust to his pants, he stood up. "The Ruhk showed me a few things. And although you may not know everything now, you will come to remember later, when it is needed. You are still learning about a new world." He pulled out a folded up paper, and held it out to her.

"I think the person you are looking for... this is where you can find him, most the time." he smiled, as golden Ruhk seemed to dance from Yunan's fingers around the paper.

With hesitation, Kyo reached a hand out to the paper, taking it gently. Her eyes looked down at the folded paper:"But why do you-" she looked up, cutting her sentence short as she saw that there was no longer anyone there. Yunan, as well as the jar were both gone, leaving several Ruhks to dance in their place as they scattered and flew off.

"Wha-" she questioned, in slight surprise, as she looked around frantically, from where she stood.

"Where did he go...!?" she questioned out loud, but her eyes then looked back to the folded paper.

Her other hand came up, and helped to unfold the small piece of paper, as only one word had been written upon it: Sindria.

Upon the following day, Kyo had found herself upon a cargo ship. She had been able to slip onto one with the permission of a captain who was much older in his age, and had had connections with Kyo in the past.

"Tell me again, Kyo, where are you heading?"

"A place called Sindria." she smiled, gently. A more feminine trait and aura seemed to flow about her as she was with good company.

"Well, it has been some time since I have gone by there, but I'll try and make arrangements to drop you off." she smiled, through his long white beard.

"Thanks, Namar." she replied, looking back as she held onto a rope. He had taught her a few ways in taking care of, and running a ship. And although he mostly did cargo runs, it was always better than nothing. Even to the small things like how to make a good knot, to getting signs from the sea in knowing future weather predictions.

"Captain! Southern sea creature is off in the distance..!" a man called out from above.

"Sea creature?" Namar questioned, and took up to the bow, looking out with a hand to be used as a shield from the sun. Squinting his eyes as he scanned fro the monster of the sea.

"Is it headed towards us, Captain?" Kyo asked, walking up to his right and looking out as well.

"Hm... it's hard to say with them. They tend to make decisions at the last moments. But we should probably try to avoid-"

"It's headed towards us!" the man from above cried, sending the people on deck in a slight panic as they began to prepare as though to fight.

"Don't let it take our ship down!" Namar ordered as he, too, took off to prepare for what seemed to be an anticipated battle.

Kyo had very little dealings with sea creatures, especially ones that were still alive. She had never had the chance to meet one up close, and from aboard a ship.

"Is there anything I can do to help?!"

"Grab a sword, and try to kill it when it tries to take us out..!" someone yelled out, tossing her a long sword.

"With a sword? But-" she looked from the sword that she had caught, to the people running about the deck. Her eyes then to look towards the sea monster that headed towards them. Within seconds it had came within reach, as it raised its head showing off a blue scaled coat, and red coral decorated about it. A loud screech escaping from its mouth as it stared down at the cargo ship. It's size easily capable of swallowing at least two men in one shot.

"Fight.. that?" she questioned, more to herself, then to others, "But.. he doesn't seem to want to hurt us... just... warn us to stay away..." she mumbled, in concern. Kyo's eyes slowly looking around her as everyone else prepared and then.

"Fire!" yelled the captain, and spears lept from the ship at the monster.

"Wait! It doesn't want to fight!"

"How would you figure that!?" someone yelled back towards her, as if she were an idiot.

"I just.. know.." she said, looking back toe the screeching monster as it ducked back into the water, and rammed against the ship.

The ship, and it's men aboard it did not take calmly to the action, even to force the sword from Kyo's hands as she braced herself from the shake. A second ram, from the creature, shook her so harsh that it threw her back and over the side.

"Woman overboard!" the man at the crow's nest called out. Something that Kyo wouldn't be able to hear.

Kyo had learned to swim in her years, but when tangled with a sea creature swimming around, frantically around her, it made it a bit hard to avoid it. It's body shoving her down, when she tried to swim up. Only to irritated, now, Kyo herself.

"_You want to fight.. then so be it." _she thought with determination, and grabbed onto one of the corals that grew upon it's back. But with the sudden hold, a wave of power seemed to pulse threw her, and the creature slowly came to a calm, below waters. It's attention turning till it's face looked and met eyes with Kyo, who still remained to hold her breath.

A long moment seemed to freeze them with their eyes locked, and as if instinct kicked in, she let go of it. A sense of feeling or Ruhk felt as though it were been admitted from the sea creature, Ruhks of light... It's mouth then opened; biting down around her; holding her within it's mouth...

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7 -Ugo's guidance

The Half -Chapter 7: Ugo's guidance

The drive that was to be directed into heading towards Sindria, was only to pushed back; like a wave, recoiling from the shore. It would return again, but not on command. For the meantime, Kyo, would have to undergo a slight change in plans. Her body had lost consciousness at some point, and the sounds of rushing waves faded in...

With a moan of discomfort, her subconscious twisted with her consciousness...

"_Baal...! Where are you...?" _she found her mind calling out. She had not remembered his name in such a long while. He was a tyrant of a caretaker, but was all she knew for what must have been years longer than she had thought. And his voice was not to call back to her in his usual tone of annoyance with her.

"_Baal..." _she spoke again.

"_Aladdin..." _something whispered.

"_Hm..?" _she mumbled,

"_Aladdin... find him..."_

"_But.. who's... Aladdin?" _she hesitated, her body remained lying down and her eyes shut, "I know this voice... it was there when I was little.. in the palace..."

A light chuckle chimed threw her ears.

"_I don't have much time, Princess, but find Aladdin; he will guide and help you in your world."_ His voice began to fade off, and with a strained body, Kyo tried to call out for him more:

"_Ugo...?" _she spoke as if she were repeating it. _"Ugo..."_ she repeated herself once more, _"Ugo..._" her conscious began to shimmer, and her eyes slowly opened.

"Oi, Oi! She's awake!" A face smiled.

"Huh...?" she mumbled, turning her head towards the voice,

"Morigana!" he called towards someone else.

"Yes..!" a female's voice replied and in an instant, she too was at Kyo's side, holding a bowl filled with water.

"Here." the red head announced, holding the bowl out as Kyo began to sit up slowly, with moans and groans of aching in her body.

"Thank.. you.." she hadn't realized how dry her mouth was, until she took the bowl to her lips, and drank it down slowly. Holding the bowl in her left hand, as Kyo's eyes focused in to the two people.

"How do you feel?" A blonde male asked, but Kyo's eyes only looked from the blonde, to the red head, back and forth slowly. Her blue eyes moving back and forth as if she were scanning not only the people, but what was around herself.

She had seemed to pick up that she was, indeed, on a beach; foliage close by caught her attention as well. Islands tended to have this much green, this close to the water, more than main lands...

"I'm Alibab, and this is Morigana!" he smiled, pointed from his self to the female, who only gave a light nod. Her eyes seemed sharp in Kyo's perspective, but she slowly replied, putting her free hand on her chest.

"Kyo..." she coughed slightly, then turned her head to get a better view of her surroundings. "Where.. am I?"

"You're on an island," Kyo was right, "We were forced to stop here, to avoid the storm, and we found you this morning, here..! Did you get caught in the storm?"

"Alibaba..." the one named Morigana started, as if to hold him back from rushing with so much to say, and ask.

The blue haired female shook her head, "No. The ship I was on was encountered with a Southern Sea Creature."

"Wah!? What happened then!?"

"I fell … overboard..?" she questioned, as if she herself was trying to remember it all, "And then I saw it under water, and grabbed onto it... But then.." she looked down at her hands, "I let go, as I then remembered being in it's mouth."

"In it's mouth!?" he exclaimed,

"Alibaba..." she gestured, in trying to calm him down once more.

"But how did you get out and on a beach then?"

"I... don't know." she closed her hands slowly, the empty bowl sitting on her lap as she looked from her hands back up, and another voice chimed in.

"Alibaba! Morigana!" Another called out, his seemed younger, and his hair... his hair matched her own in color.

"I see you woke up." he smiled, as he stood along side the other two. A golden flute around his neck, as he held his hands behind his back, as his eyes then went down from Kyo's face to her chest. A satisfied like smile came across his face, as he marveled over the well developed breasts of the female. Kyo's own eyes followed his, down to her chest, and then back up with a scowl as she flicked the boy in the forehead hard; pushing him back as he whined and rubbed at his head.

"You shouldn't stare, kid." she declared as she slowly pushed herself up to her feet, slowly.

"I thank you for the help, but I need to get going.." Kyo started, as she began to walk off, as if she knew how to get off the island,"I have to find someone named 'Aladdin'."

"Hm? Why are you looking for me?" The boy recovered, and then pointed to himself, with his head tilted to one side in puzzlement.

"What do you need with Aladdin?" asked Alibaba, who, too, stood up along with the female: Morigana.

Kyo turned on her heels and looked to the one pointing to himself.

"How... do you know Ugo?" Kyo asked, sending a surprised look into Aladdin's eyes, as he heard the name "Ugo."

"He's my friend, but how do YOU Know him?"

Hesitant, Kyo thought on her words for a moment. She couldn't just blurt out everything and how she she might know the name Ugo.

"He.. told me to find you. But why?"


	8. Chapter 8 -The first to know

**The Half -Chapter 8: The first to know**

The barriers of awkwardness between strangers soon dropped as they all began to ask and tell more of their background knowledge. All four taking a seat upon the sand; and other than Morigana, whom sat with her legs to the side, they all sat crossed legged. Kyo sat more upright then the three, as if she were raised to show that she was not weak, and by slouching she would not be able to show such. The ragged cloth that covered her top, would soon have to be replaced, as it showed signs that her undergarment were viable to others. But for the time being, they would have to be over looked.

"Tell me Miss Kyo...! How do you know Ugo?" asked Aladdin.

"I had only seen him a bit, long long ago." her eyes glanced to Morigana and Alibaba, as if she was cautious as to what she said with them there. "But how do you know him, Aladdin?"

"He was my first friend." he smiled, "and just till recently..." his hand went to the golden flute around his neck, holding it with a bitter sweet smile, "I was able to see him..." There was a moment of silence as the three friends all looked down, as if to grieve over the loss.

"Well, I think he is doing well, Aladdin. He sounded fine when I heard him." Kyo assured, trying to boost their happy levels.

"Where were you headed, again, Miss Kyo?" asked Alibaba,

"I'm heading towards Sindria, I'm looking for someone."

"That's where we are heading too!" announced Aladdin, his gusto showing more than before, "We're going to go see King Sinbad again!"

"Sinbad...?" she gasped slightly, at the name, and a wave of memories swarm threw her mind with flashbacks. That was the first, and the last time she had ever seen him or heard of him, the boy named Sinbad. It was also the last time she saw Baal.

"Aladdin... Can I talk to you privately, for a bit?" The three friends all looked to each other, a look of confusion upon their faces for the sudden request.

"Mm!" he nodded, with a smile and rose up to his feet, as Kyo would then copy as well, in raising to her feet.

"Where should we talk?"

Kyo looked around, then back to the boy: "Let's just walk for a bit."

"Ok...!" Aladdin, waved to his two, left behind, friends, "I'll be back soon!" he grinned, and skipped forward to catch up to Kyo's side as she had already started to make her way from their little group, and head down the beach.

"What was it that you wanted to talk about, Miss Kyo?"

"Aladdin... you confuse me.."

"Confuse you?"

"You're not a Djinn, and you have a lot of Ruhk around you."

"You can see them?!" he gasped, in which she only replied with a nod, as they walked.

"But what are you..? who are you? For a Djinn to call out someone's name in particular..."

"I'm a magi..." the two paused, looking at each other, as she didn't seem to have heard correctly,

"A Magi?"

He nodded.

"But how? There were only three, that I remembered."

"It's a little complicated.. but how did you know there were three others?"  
"I use to know all of them." she smiled, as they then continued once more in their walking.

"Aladdin... "she let out a deep breath, "I don't know why, but I believe you. In you saying you are a Magi. Maybe that's why Ugo told me to seek you... Aladdin... I..." she paused again, putting a hand on her chest and rubbing it as she looked down, then to the boy. "I use to live with a Djinn. His name was Baal."

"Baal? That's Sinbad's Djinn...!"

"I know-"

"But how could you live with a Djinn?"

"Aladdin..." she rubbed the back of her neck in a slight discomfort. Never had she told anyone anything related, and it seemed to be harder to bring to words than she thought.

"I'm... half Djinn."

"Half.. Djinn...?"

"Ya..."

"But how?"

"It's a bit complex, I think. I don't really remember it all, actually. Baal didn't like to talk much. He was my caretaker when I lived in the Dungeon with him."

"But then how did you get out?"

"After Sinbad conquered the dungeon, I too, was released. But I was farther away from where the original location was, I think. I've spent years trying to learn everything I can about the world, and have been trying to find this boy named Sinbad."

"Hm.." Aladdin hesitated in though. His eyes looking down, then back up to Kyo. "Well, then you can meet him with us!" He grinned, happily. "We're heading back to see him anyways, and I bet it would be fun to see your friend again. I bet Baal misses you."

"I don't think he does," she chuckled, "He wasn't one to really care much for anything. I learned that about him after being with him for so long."

"Does he know why you are half Djinn, do you think?"

"I'm not sure.. he never told me, but I also never had to desire to know."

"Can you use magic?" he continued on in questions.

"A little... I've never really had to use a lot, since I tried to keep it hidden. There was only ever me, after I left the dungeon. The Ruhk don't really even follow me much these days, because I don't use magic, see?" She held out a hand as only two Ruhk came fluttering into it, then flew off again.

"For someone who is half, I don't get why there isn't more around you. It makes it hard to think that there could be someone half Djinn."

"I've neglected them threw the years." she shrugged, "I never learned much about magic... But I think that's where you come in, Aladdin."

"Me?"

"Can you teach me, magic?"

"Eh?"

Taken back a bit, his eyes widen, as if he was letting her words run threw his head a second time, to make sure he understood them correctly.

"But I don't know them very well, myself. A person who lives close to King Sinbad is teaching me.. But maybe she can teach you too!" he smiled,

"I can try... but you cant let anyone know what I am, ok? From what I've heard from people, is that the Djinn are like.. slaves, in a way. I know Baal would never submit to that, but I never learned another word for what the humans did with them. If people knew I was half.. there might be problems."

The blue hair boy nodded,

"Don't worry...! I'll keep it safe!" he grinned.

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9 - New Winds

**The Half – Chapter 9: New Winds**

The skies showed promise, as did the waters, as Kyo found herself, once more, aboard a ship. No longer the cargo ship, but now a traveling ship. A perfect wind to guide them as they headed for the isolated island of Sindria. She had let out her long blue hair and allowed the cool winds to help play a part in trying to manage and fix her hair. The waters from the day before had taken a toll on her long hair. Something that she hated to manage, but couldn't ever bring herself to just cut off. The fact that even Baal had long hair might have played a part in her keeping it so long.

Alibaba, Morigana, and Aladdin had kept high spirits the whole while. Alibaba to wonder about as if trying to learn as much as he could from looking; Morigana to sit at one spot and stare over the sides at the distance; and Aladdin running about back and forth like any little kid would do. Smiling and laughing before he then turned to investigate as to what Kyo had been doing. The 'Half' seemed to be spaced out as a blank look was set upon her face as she stared at the mass, from against one of the sides.

"Miss Kyo..!" The boy called out, making his way over to her, "What ya doin'?" he beamed his usual smile.

"Hm?" she questioned, looking up at him from where she sat. "Oh, I'm just.. staring." she shrugged.

"But you look like you are thinking about something, don't you get lonely sitting by yourself?"

"Sometimes, but I've had to be alone for more than 5 years." she let out a deep breath, looking from Aladdin, back to the mass, and then to top of it. "I've never had anyone around, after Baal. So I spent a lot of years getting over that I wasn't probably gonna just run into him." she sighed, as she pushed herself up to her feet once more.

"Baal sounds like your friend, like how Ugo was to me." he giggled slightly. "And I know what you mean. I was sad when Ugo left, but I have other friends! Like Alibaba!"

"Ya... It must be nice to have someone there for you. But sometimes you will find yourself alone, when you don't want to be... Maybe if I learned magic a bit more, I could keep myself more occupied." she looked to the child, with a smile; and he gave a nod in agreeance.

"I think so! Sometimes I practice what Yamraiha taught me."

"Who's that?"

"She's the one that teaches me magic in Sindria! She is one of Sinbad's eight generals-"

"Eight?!" she exclaimed,

"Yup! Sinbad has his friends around him to help him, you could say. And they all are trained in different ways...! Like Sharrkan, who teaches Alibaba how to fight with his weapon. And Masrur who helps to teach Morigana..!" He bragged on.

"Hm... This is interesting. Can you tell me more, please Aladdin?" she smiled sweetly to the young magi. One thing that she had a bad habit of, was not knowing when to quite in knowing. Kyo was one to seek answers, and knowing those who surrounded Sinbad seemed like good pieces of information to know.

Aladdin agreed to tell her, and the two sat down together as Aladdin began his story telling as to who the eight generals that were around Sinbad were.

…...

Hours past, and as the sun began to make its set upon the horizon, the site of Sindria took the eyes of those on the ship. Kyo and Aladdin had talked till then, having Alibaba and Morigana join it to both listen, as well as share what they knew as well. Letting Kyo to listen to them. Her feeling of knowing these people seemed even more so, as if she had maybe knew some of them already, just from hearing so much about a few of the individuals. Some of the generals the three were not too familiar in knowing, but the ones that they did know left bigger imprints in Kyo's mind, as to knowing not only who they were, but what they kind of looked like.

"We're about to port!" the captain of the ship announced as they began to go threw into the port for the island.

"I wonder what everyone is doing!" began Alibaba,

"Maybe they're having a festival for our return!" Aladdin joined in with the excitement of the blonde's.

"I dont think they would." Morigana rained on their parade.

The two boys gave a pouting like look to her as if to say "way to ruin our hopes". Making a small laugh come from Kyo as she had come to find the three interesting, among most. Maybe because they were so young and such good friends. But either way, she was growing to accept that there were some that she could call a friend.

"We're here!" Alibaba announced, as he and the magi took off for the ramp first; the red haired girl to walk after them in cool calm spirits. Taking their time in waiting to get off. Their excitement showed on their face, whether it be overly played, or calmly displayed, as they waited for the final allowing of porting. But Kyo had made other options for herself, as she took to the port side, and then jumper over. It was still quite a large gap, but that was the first time that Aladdin was able to see so many Ruhk flutter after and along side her.

A light smile on his face, as the sight of the energetic Ruhk played with Kyo. She had said that she didn't see them anymore, but they still wanted to be near her at times, it seemed. But maybe they were controlled differently around a person who was half Djinn.

"Wah!" Alibaba said in amazement as he watch Kyo land peacefully on the wooden port.

"That was so cool!" he called out as he began his decent to the wooden port as well. Running over to her, with his eyes full of wonder.

"How did you float like that?!"

"Float?"

"It was so cool, you looked like you were gliding or flying some to the port!"

"It's good to see that, at least, you are in high spirits, Alibaba." Chimed in a calm voice; making the four look up to see the face of Jafar. "And you brought a friend?" he smiled lightly.

"This is Miss Kyo..!" Aladdin gestured, as he stepped up from behind, and to the side of the older female.

"We found her on an island, after the storm that we ran into."

"She was found?"

Aladdin nodded, and looked back to Kyo with a smile.

"She was heading her herself, to meet Sinbad!"

"To meet Sinbad?" the white haired boy questioned, and looked her up and down, slowly.

"But I am afraid we have never met her before."

"That's because you dont know her yet-"

"Calm down, Aladdin.." Kyo piped up softly. Her words cutting off the young Magi, with a smile to show that she did not mean to show rudeness to the child, but that he needed to hold his tongue a bit more.

Stepping forward, Kyo bowed her head slightly.

"My name is Kyo."

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Kyo. My name is Ja-"

"Jafar." she cut him off, "I could guess by what these three had told me about you." she smiled, lightly. Both her smile and his seemed to mirror each other when they did so. Hiding something behind them, but to those who didn't know any better, they showed that they were trying to be polite.

"Well, I hope they only said good things about me then." he chuckled, "Now then! Shall we get going? We have a feast waiting for your arrival at the main hall." he began, turning to walk back from where he had came.

"Food?!" the two young boys questioned as their eyes sparkled and lit up from the hint of being fed.

"Yes," he nodded, "Now we better hurry or it will start to get cold."

"Hooray!" they yelled, and took off first.

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10 -Reunion

**The Half – Chapter 10: Reunion **

Standing at the front gates, Kyo was to remain. Only Jafar had held back to remain with her as the other three had advanced and gone inside, no doubt to the main hall for food. The remaining female stood looking up at the palace's walls. Jafar had remained, as a slight concern and caution for this woman still lingered within his mind. She knew of him, but he not of her. His hands had been tucked and hidden into his sleeves as they met in front. His kept smile still played at his lips as he spoke to the female.

"So then, Ms. Kyo, what brings you hear to see King Sinbad, may I ask?" he had held back in asking that since the beginning. In hopes to keep the conversation's answers away from the ears of the three youngers that had accompained her to this country of Sindria.

"This 'Sinbad' whom I have been told about... he harbors 7 Djinn, yes?" her eyes remained upward to look at the palace, as if she were thinking about something else why asking.

"Yes.." Jafar puffed a slight sight, as his own question was rudely ignored.

"And he uses them..."

"Of course..." his suspicions of her began to rise as she persuade in asking.

"Tell me, would you know..." her gaze slowed and turned from the tops of the palace to Jafar's face as her eyes locked onto his with firmness. "His first Djinn... It was the Djinn of heroes and wrath, am I right?"

Sliding a foot back, in order to give a better stance, Jafar became more alert. She seemed to know more than just about his person, but also about things in which Jafar would know that Sinbad did not just share to others about his Djinns. His sleeves that connected, had separated as they moved down to his sides, in a motion to make him seem of no threat, but ready for what ever she might pull out next.

A light chuckle came from her lips as rubbed the back and side of her neck, casually, as if she were to not even notice his actions. But a slight movement of her eyes showed that she looked Jafar up and down as it to once more study his movements.

"You shouldn't act like I am an enemy or even to attack you, you know? I haven't even said anything to odd that could cause a stir." she chuckled again. "But I guess it's better to be cautious of those who might no more about his first Djinn than you..." her eyes turned from the right hand man of Sinbad's to another who had seemed to walk into their conversation's range.

"Ah! I was wondering where you were Jafar..." A greeting like smile came from a man with purple hair. The man himself who had just been refereed to had finally decided to take a part in the little mind game that Jafar had thought the woman had began to set up.

"Sin...! "His attention turning to follow Kyo's, as she looked to the on-comer.

"And I see you brought a new guest." he turned his body to face the female's. His eyes looking her up and down slowly as his eyes seemed to follow around the curves of her body and a smirk of desire coming to his eyes; but as a King, he had to be sly about it, and would hide it well.

"And whom might you be?"

"Sinbad! You should be more alert as to others whom we may not know about!"

"Don't be silly... how could a fine looking woman such as this be of any danger?" he replied, stepping towards her.

"Allow me to introduce myself, young miss; I am King Sinbad." he smiled with a sparkle as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Kyo's mind only seemed to see one thing, when the purple hair man stepped out of the palace and into their area: a child. This man, no, this boy. The boy that she had seen years ago. The first person to ever make it to her dwelling layer with her caretaker. This was that boy. But only after a long blink, and a kiss to the back of her hand, did she finally recognize that that boy was no longer the same image she had seen when she was younger. He was now a grown male. Someone who, in Kyo's eyes, had seemed to be missing something still. But she couldn't quite put a finger on it, at the moment.

With another long blink, she slowly recoiled her hand away from the male's, and her words spoke softly, compared to the tough front she had used with Jafar.

"Sin...bad...?" she questioned, as her eyes seemed to revert to that of an in-doubt child; her head tilting slightly as she looked up to the man as he rose to his full height once more. Her eyes seemed to be searching for something, but soon reverted back as she shook her head and stepped back, balling her hands into fists, in caution.

"I-If you are really the same Sinbad, I request that you prove it to me!" she demanded, stepping back, and puffing out her chest to show that she meant business.

"Hm? Prove that I am 'the same Sinbad'? The same Sinbad as who?" he put a hand to his chin as he looked puzzled. He glanced to his supervisor, and he only seemed to be still in caution to Sinbad fronting the woman, without knowing anything about her, or to even be on any kind of alert.

"Sinbad I don't thin-"

"Who is this other Sinbad, that I must prove that I am him?"

"The boy who conquered and took the Djinn of heroes and wrath! I demand to have proof!"

"Of Baal?" A sudden interest as to how she demanded to such a thing, perked his interest into wanting to know this woman more. And a smile hid the smirk that told that she could be a very interesting person to have on his side, and not against him.

"I saw Baal go with the boy Sinbad..! I want to know if you are that boy..!"

With a loud laugh, Sinbad put his hands on his hips, and smiled lightly to her. "Alright then,"

"But Sinbad-"

"How would you like me to prove that I am that same Sinbad?"

"...To..." she hesitated, as she had not thought ahead of that plan, but made haste to come up with something.

"I was told, that humans can not summon the Djinn's true form, unless they have a Magi or-" she took a gasp back, as she looked down to one of her hands. Lifting it up closer to her face, and then looked back to Sinbad as she held out her open hand towards him.

The male's eyes looked to Kyo's opened palm; but would address to her first statement.

"I do not have a Magi, so I would not be able to summon his true form. But I am able to equip him to my person. Would that be good enough for you?"

"No...!" she barked, and stepped forward, sliding her feet as if she herself were in a stance for caution. Her open hand held out towards him as she made her way closer to him.

"Let me see if I can get him myself... He told me that I could, if I was strong enough.."

"Who's 'he'?"

A mark in the center of Kyo's collar bones began to light up, and show the same symbol that appeared when an item held a Djinn within it. The weapon that held Baal began to light up as well, and glow brighter.

"Baal?" she called out, as if like a lost child, and a scaled arm reached out from the weapon at Sinbad's waist. Claws like a dragon's as it extended outward towards Kyo as she held her hand out.

"Baal?" she spoke again, in the same matter.

_To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11 - Still Weak

**The Half – Chapter 11: Still weak**

Silence came from The large blue scaled covered arm. It's fingers like claws as it extended towards the female Kyo. The one who had somehow seemed to summon a Djinn. The two males to witness, in shock as they were unable to speak or even move. Their eyes glued to the monstrous arm that reached as if to meet Kyo's But only to make an unexpected move.

"Baal..." she smiled lightly, as if she held a bitter joy towards one she once knew so well, her right hand reaching out and then moved downward as the Djinn's arm raised upward and then rested a top of the female's head. Indeed it was larger than Kyo's whole person, and could easily carry the three beings in just the one hand, but all it did was rest upon her head lightly. The Ruhk had picked up greatly swarming about the arm in a spiral and to Kyo as they would flutter in thousands of directions, as Baal's hand twisted lightly at the wrist as if to rub her head.

"You have grown, little Princess..." A small chuckle came, as it seemed to come out from the blue arm it's self, as if like vibrations as only an arm was able to be seen. "But you still are weak, and can not summon more than just an arm of a Djinn. But we will meet again, Kyo..."

The voice faded, and the arm recoiled back into the weapon that held it's Djinn. The Ruhk fading away. Only Kyo had been able to see them out of the three, but they the Ruhk were quick to disperse from about the area; sending things back to the way they were, as the marking upon Kyo's upper chest faded and no longer showed signs that it had ever been there. Leaving the female with a light smile on her face as she looked down and chuckled lightly.

"He called me Kyo.." she chuckled to herself. That was the first time she had ever heard her caretaker call her by the name that she had decided to call herself; and no longer by the term of Princess.

"Sinbad!" Jafar snapped out of the daze of awe, and jumped in front of the King of Sindria, pulling out his own weapon of a dagger on a thin rope, as if ready to strike at Kyo.

"Stay back...! We can't trust this woman...!" he declared, but was yanked back by the leader of Sindria, and stepped in front once more, and walked up to the female, standing arms length away from her. Her eyes slowly looking from the ground up to Sinbad. Then to bow her head low:

"You are indeed the same Sinbad that I had seen all those years ago... and with that, I must also thank you for setting me free from my caretaker..." She had closed her eyes as she bowed, but opened them when she found herself being pushed to stand back up from her bow, by the male adjacent from her.

"So your name is Kyo." He smiled gently to her, putting a hand under her chin as he looked into her blue eyes. "Welcome to Sindria, Ms. Kyo. I believe we become quite interesting of partners." he spoke, more for himself as he saw this as a good chance to snag another to claim upon his side for future plans. But his interest for wanting to know why she said certain things, how she called out at least the arm of a Djinn from it's vessel, and what she could mean by him setting her free from her cage.

Stepping back a ways, from Sinbad's hand, she bowed her head again, briefly.

"I look forward to this, as well, Sinbad." her smile held a slight smirk in it, as if she herself was thinking up plans for future notices. Leaving Jafar to the side with a slight look of worry. He had not been convinced of this woman and what she might have towards them, and in particular, Sinbad. But that thought was pushed away as he looked around as the next question popped in, had no one seem to think something odd had just happened? None others had came in upon the scene that had just happened; as if there had been a barrier placed up about them, blocking out the others from their little encounter, as the three witnesses a Djinn's arm.

After a while of long silence, Sinbad held a long blink with his smile, holding out his hand to the woman.

"Would you be so kind as to take part is our banquet that we have arranged and going on? You will be able to reunite with your friends as well, that you have came with."

"Sinbad-" Jafar began to protest but then sighed heavily as he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop or even control the mind of a pervert. Taking note that he could see Sinbad looking Kyo up and down again with that twisted smile he showed when he was checking a woman's body out when they were not looking. Kyo's eyes, and attention had turned towards the entrance that would take and lead them to the banquet hall. She being also the first to make her way there, as she seemed to be in her own world with a sparkle in her eye, perhaps from finally finding not only her caretaker and first friend: Baal, but the man that Baal had deemed worthy to take him out and away from the first dungeon.

_To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12 - Breaking the Ice

**The Half – Chapter 12: Breaking the Ice**

The night had gone on, and Kyo had taken part in the banquet. She had stayed silent for the most part. She wasn't accustomed to being surrounded by so many people, and not having to do some kind of labor. Only to eat a few things, and move as little as possible. The others that had been there hadn't seemed to pay much attention to her, only to ask for her name and how she came to know the trio of friends. Even Sinbad hadn't spoken to her during that time. But Jafar's eyes seemed to say enough about how he felt about the woman. He was still weary of her. Something about her rubbed him the wrong way.

When the night had came to an end, Aladdin was first to invite Kyo to sleep with them, in the same room. Alibaba hadn't seemed to have any objections as well, and Morigana would follow whatever the two decided.

"I think that since there are two women, we can let them stay in their own room." Sinbad gestured, "It will give them time to talk as well. Girls tend to need their own time for those kind of things." he smiled, and would set down his chalice back on the table, "Yamraiha," he turned his eye's gaze to the female magician.

"Yes...?" she looked up and over, to the direction of her name.

"Would you please show these two women to a room, and help them with anything they need?"

"Sinbad...!" Jafar started again, in protest. "Yamraiha doesn't know these two well enough that she should be taking them by herself!"

"Are you saying that I couldn't handle myself, Jafar?" she smiled with a twitch and a slight hint to anger.

"What if they try to do something?!"

"I can fend for myself!" she snapped back, and the two then went into a silent glare stare.

"I think she will be alight Jafar. Yamraiha can use her magic, if needed to protect herself." he lifted his eyes to his right hand man. Only to see the ex-assassin hold back as it showed in a slight pout upon his lips.

"Now then..." Sinbad gestured to Morigana and Kyo with his ever so sparkling smile, "Yamraiha will show you two to a room."

"Yes." Morigana nodded her head and stood up, the looks of her two other comrades showed like children who were on the edge of crying as their eyes filled with tears and then frowned ever so sadly.

"But Morigana..." Aladdin whimpered, but she said nothing as she turned away to follow after the female magician who had already made her way to the exit, and waited for the two.

Kyo stood up, just after the whimpers, and said nothing as she followed after as well. All eyes on the three as they left, until the doors were shut once more behind them.

"It will be nice to have your own room with another girl, aye?" smiled the guide.

"I don't mind either way..." Moriganan spoke in a monotone like tone.

"What about you Miss Kyo?" she looked back to the even more silent female.

"I'm not use to staying in a room with anyone else... "

With an awkward silence, Yamriha chuckled nervously to try and break the tension in the air,

"Well, then you two should try to bond and get to know each other more, right? This might be the only time you get to be away from the boys, since I don't think they will be leaving you alone the rest of the time."

"I have training tomorrow with Masrur in the morning, and Alibaba has training with Shaakan... and Aladdin has training with you... So we wont be seeing each other for a while."

"Well uh... I guess that is true, but you three will get to see one another more so, then if you stayed in a separate room." she tried to adjust her words. "Oh..! That reminds me..." she started as they stopped in front of a closed door. "May I speak with you, Miss Kyo?" she opened the door to show them their new room, "this will be your room for the night. There is only one bed, though, I'm afraid, but it's good to bond with other girls from time to time." she smiled again, and Morigana nodded.

"I'm going in then.." she stated and went into the room, leaving the two other women behind, and allowed the door to close behind.

"Miss Kyo, you seem to uncomfortable. Is everything alright?"

"I'm just not use to so many people around who are so friendly."

"Well, you will get use to it, but may I ask how long you are planning to stay?"

With a slight hesitation, Kyo replied:

"I'm not sure. I've spent my whole life, ever since I left the tower, to get here, and see Sinbad. I would like to judge him for myself to see if he is all that my caretaker accepts."

"Your caretaker..?" she questioned, and before she could peruse any further, she was stopped by Jafar.

"I see you found the room." he smiled with secrets behind it. Only to make Yamariha glare at him; she had a feeling that he wouldn't trust her still with the new woman: Kyo.

"May I, too, have a word with you Miss Kyo?"

Kyo nodded towards Jafar.

"Well, then I'll be going then. I will see you tomorrow Miss Kyo." she bowed her head in politeness to Kyo; then to turn and leave.

"Now what do you want Jafar" she sighed, and folded her arms, "I know you don't trust me."

"I would like to know more about you, a you may have noticed, I question your person, since you seem to have a lot of secrets up your sleeves."

Kyo stepped forward towards Jafar, unfolding her arms, and holding out her hands, palm up. Giving the male a slightly questionable look to show.

"What are you doing?"

"Here." she shook her hands lightly to gesture his attention towards them.

"I'm going to show you the beginning so you wont seem so unconvinced to my coming to be here."

Hesitant and cautious, Jafar paused, but then pulled his hands out of his sleeves and placed them on top of hers.

"This is how I came to know Sinbad..." She began, and Ruhk began to flutter with gusto about as the jewel upon her head shown brightly for a moment.

Memories were quick to flash threw in Jafar's head, showing from when Sinbad had made his way to just outside the door into the treasure room of the dungeon. And eventually to show her leaving the dungeon; left alone in the middle of no where. The Ruhk were visible to Jafar as he went through the memories, and to have them end with her being alone, just before she began her first job.

Kyo's hands withdrawing slowly, and down to her sides.

"Now will you stop glaring at me like that? Sheesh." she rolled her eyes, as her aura about her seemed to relax some with this sharing of her history. She gave a happy like smile to him, as she stepped back.

"I will see you in the morning..." he only replied with, and turned on his heels immediately and walked off, quicker than he came.

The blue haired woman chuckled, and watched as he left, and then turned to go back into the room. The roommate for the night, Morigana, was staring out the window, and then turned to look at the entering of Kyo.

"I guess we should 'get-to-know' one another..." Kyo began and walked over to the young red head, "You can call me Kyo." she smiled lightly, holding out a hand, and acting as if this was the first time they were meeting.

"Morigana." she replied, speaking her name, and clasping Kyo's hand.

"Would it be alright if you told me how you came to know your two friends?" she asked, friendly.

"Ok.." Morigana nodded, as if her trust in Kyo had seemed to enhance just with the hand shake.

_To be continued..._


	13. Chapter 13 - Three shades of blue

**The Half – Chapter 13: Three shades of blue**

The following morning was left with Kyo being the first to leave the room. The blue haired female did well in learning about others and their stories. Perhaps it was because she got tired of the stories she had read when she lived in the dungeon, and wanted new tales. But regardless, Kyo never shared much about herself and her past. The only one whom she had so farm was with Jafar, but that was needed, in her opinion; to keep him at bay and not make her life with more challenges.

Kyo slipped out threw one of the three windows that were in their room. They had been on the main floor, level with the ground, which would make it easier, all the more, to sneak out. Leaving the red head girl to remain asleep. The sun hadn't even risen yet, but here Kyo was, sneaking out. The first night that she had stayed at the palace. Her feet taking her towards the walls of the palace. The sight of a balcony coming to her view, and she made haste to look around and then make her climb.

For some reason, something in her had impulsed her to go to the balcony, and not to just climb, but to use a bit of her own tricks; her skin beginning to turn blue, from her finger tips to her elbows, as she climbed. Her fingers like claws as she found it easier to climb. And in no time, would she be pulling herself up and over the rails of the balcony. With the lights of a new day beginning to dance into and over the horizon, in the east. The sign of dark clouds in the far distance would point to a storm to come that night or even the next day. And with a deep breath, she sat on the balcony, looking over what was called Sindria. Her hands resting on the sides of her as a light smile rested upon her face.

"I wonder if Baal ever got to see the sunrise, while he was with Sinbad..." she spoke to herself, again to once more talk as if there really was another person there; but there never had been since she left the Dungeon.

"He probably has." A male's voice came from behind her.

"He has...?" she asked, not even bothering to turn to look. She already knew who it was, just from the voice. And the male's figure came into her side views as he leaned on the rail of the balcony along side her: Sinbad.

"What brings you to my balcony, Kyo?"

"Just wanted to get t a higher place to look around. I've never been on an island long enough to be able to get a look around."

"Have you, perhaps, also come to try and seduce me?" he grinned, as if he was in slight hope for a yes.

"I know not what it means to seduce. I've never had to use such things." she gave a slight shrug, as she rose to her feet, still upon the rail. Her arms folding as she looked around.

With a slight sigh of disappointment and even maybe as if to say: "oh bother" from her lack of never even, perhaps, never using such woman charm. Leaving the moment to hold out longer in silence.

"You should fix that way of thinking, though. Not all women want to seduce a King." she chuckled, to her own amusement. "Remember, I'm here to observe you, and see if you really are all that Baal would accept in a person. It would be a lie if I said I also didn't want to stick around because he is here, as well as a few of the others whom I had maybe known..."

"How would you know the others if you only lived with Baal?" He questioned, looking up to her face. His eyes having to pass over several of her curves to get to her eyes.

"I... I don't really know... I just remember knowing a lot of them. Each was different than the rest. But I went will Baal for some reason..." she shook her head and rubbed her face, as if she was trying to snap herself out of the slight daze she had began to sink into, trying to remember as to why she knew them.

The moments soon turned into silence as the sun began to rise. Kyo only remained to stand on the rail, as the sight of others below began to come out from the building. And the sound of someone knocking from behind in the attached room, came to fill her ears, as they both looked back.

"You better be awake, by now, Sin.." The sound of Jafar's voice called out, as if in slight annoyance, most likely from having to do such a thing every morning. His eyes had not gone out to the balcony just yet.

"Looks like that's my cue." Kyo notion-ed, and unfolded her arms.

"I don't my adviser would be happy when he sees you walk out my door." Sinbad chuckled.

"No need to worry, I won't be going threw the door." she smiled down to him, and then crouched down as if to jump. "See you around, Sinbad." she waved, and jumped off.

"Wait-!" the King exclaimed, in hopes to stop her, but was too late, and could only watch as she seemed to glide down to the ground; and if his eyes could see, the sight of Ruhk fluttering about her with angst could be seen.

"Who are you talking to, Sin?" asked Jafar as he walked out to the balcony. "It's unlike you to even be up this early, and to be on the balcony. You hardly do this kind of thing in the morning."

A light smile remained on his lips as his eyes followed after the female, as she landed with ease, as if it were a nothing leap. And then to take off running towards where the sight of Yamriha, who had came out from the building; dressed with her usual attire, her staff in one hand, and her black hat to sit ever so lightly on her head.

"Good Morning, Miss Kyo." she smiled

"Morning." Kyo replied as she came to a slow walk and then a hault from her running.

"Will you be joining me and Aladdin this morning?"

"For what?"

"Training; I am teaching him how to use magic, since he is a Magi. It will come in handy to know such things."

"I think I will watch for a while. I need a bit of practice and training as well. Its been a long while since I even tried to use magic."

As if in a surprise, the sorceress raised her eye brows, "You know magic?"

"Well.. ya." she laughed some, as if it were an obvious question. "Its in my blood, no matter what I do...!" she laughed a bit more.

"O-oh..! well this will be helpful, for Aladdin to have someone to spar with then. And with someone who need practice as well." she smiled, and leaned on her staff slightly.

"Miss Yamriha~!" sweetly called a voice. Aladdin was running over, waving a hand, and a large smile upon his face.

"Good morning, Aladdin."

"Good morning Miss Yamriha." he beamed a smile, and the Ruhk danced about him as if in just as much excitement. "Oh..!" he finally noticed the other woman, "Good morning Kyo! Are you going to join me?" he said, with eyes full of determination and desire for Kyo to say yes.

And with a nod, she confirmed it.

"Yup."

"Hooray!" he cheered, "I can show you my spells, as well...!" Aladdin was definitely a morning person, in Kyo's eyes.

"If you say so. I'm not very good at knowing spells, they just come to me."

"Well of course they would, Kyo, because you are-" he caught himself in a gasp, as he realized just what he was about to say.

"Because she is what?" piped up Yamriha, as she tilted her head slightly.

Kyo's eyes looked to Aladdin as they both seemed to be caught in what they should say.

"Cause.. Kyo is so.. special!" he threw out there, showing his smile. "Huh, Kyo?" he asked, looking to her.

She nodded once more, in reply.

"Well, alright then." the sorceress giggled some, with a smile as well, "shall we begin then?"

"Yes!" Aladdin said with gusto.

"Alright... then let's begin..."

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 14 - Light and Sound

**The Half – Chapter 14: Light and Sound**

"Alright...! And begin!" Yamriha announced, as she pointed out the tip of her staff away from her, as if using it to indicate that the match was to start. Kyo and Aladdin had gone over the basics, and it had been decided that the best way to teach was to spar; using only magic, of course. Aladdin held his own staff, while Kyo had only picked up a stick she had pulled off from a tree. She had not had her own, and nor was there an extra one lying about. A stick would have to do for the time being.

"Har-Har Infigar!" Aladdin started as he threw the tip of his staff to point towards the blue haired female. Sending a light blast of fire towards her.

"uh- something...!" she blurted out, not even to know what to do, as she closed her eyes and pointer her stick at the fireball. In surprise, a small barrier popped up around her; a small one, but none the least, a barrier.

"Good!" the sorceress clapped with a content like smile. Apparently, she had not heard what Kyo had blurted, but with the result of a barrier, she would only assume that it was an actual chant.

The two went back and forth, dragging out minutes. Repeating their first attacks. Mostly fire attacks from the Magi's end, and barriers from the half's end.

"Try using an attack, more than defense, Kyo!" Yamriha shouted to her.

"But I-" her attention looked to the teacher for a moment, only to miscalculate the next wave of fire that came at her from Aladdin.

"Har-Har Infigar!" he yelled again, and would not be able to recall it as it struck at Kyo's hand, and branch-of-a-wand.

"Errrgh!" she flinched, dropping the stick that had caught on fire, and was forced out of her hand, as her other uninjured hand went up and her palm to face towards Aladdin, her eyes closed as she turned her head, as an instinct to keep it from burning.

"No...!" she yelled, for a reason, even she didn't know. But what was to follow was a bit more unknown to reason:

A flash of lightning shot out and struck towards Aladdin, but only to miss him by a foot. Sending an instant stop to the spar, as Yamriha and Aladdin looked to Kyo in a slight surprise, as well as confusion. Ruhk danced and gathered around Kyo in an instant, and made no gestures to leave her side.

"Your... hand..." The busty teacher mumbled slowly,

"What?" Kyo instantly looked to her unharmed hand as it had once more become blue. Making her gasp a little, and pull it to her chest and try to cover it with her other hand.

"Kyo!" the Magi cried as he ran towards her with worry on his face, "did I hurt you!?"

"N-no... I'm... fine..."She looked down, diverting her eyes away as she tried to cover her hand.

"How did you use lightning? Even I cant use that element yet!" his worry began to switch to wonder as his eyes lit up some, looking to her blue hand and arm.

"Erm..."

The presence of their instructor stepped in as she kept a serious looking expression upon her face.

"May I ask as to why your hand would have turned blue, Miss Kyo? That is not a normal thing to see from one using magic."

Seeing that Kyo had kept her head and eyes turned to look at the ground, Aladdin stepped in, in between the two females.

"I would like to spar again with Kyo..!"

"But Aladdin-"

The magi would push Yamriha back to her outside spot of their sparring area. Making the sorceress forced into not asking Kyo any more questions.

"Ready Kyo...!"

Kyo's eyes looked up, "But I don't have a wand or staff...!"

"Ready!" he raised his staff to the sky, using both hands to grasp onto his staff.

"W-wait...!" Kyo's eyes darted around for anything, but would have to give up, as the young boy sent, this time, a wave of water, muttering something that she could not hear.

"I said wait!" she yelled again and threw out both her hands towards Aladdin. Her palms to face towards him as a blast of a high frequency sound vibrated from her hands. Her eyes once more to close tightly, bracing for the impact of the wave of water... but it never came.

With the opening of her eyes once more, she would look to find that not only was Aladdin laying on the ground, but so was Yamriha, and a few others who were seen at a farther off distance from them, guards perhaps. The standing female looked to her hands, as they both had turned blue all the way up past her elbows and almost to her shoulders.

"W...what did I just do...?" she trembled slightly and then looked around frantically. Her eyes searching from anyone who might still be standing, that was around her.

_To be continued..._


	15. Chapter 15 - Not her own

**The Half – Chapter 15: Not her own**

Her hands still trembling, her eyes scanning around herself slowly; the two whom she was just talking to not even an hour ago, were now laying on the ground. She couldn't even bring herself to see if they were alright.

"W...what did I do...?" she questioned to herself out loud. Her legs giving way as she fell to her knees looking at the ground. Her arms fallen to her sides as she seemed to have gone in a daze with trying to think as to what she had just done.

Two blurs dashed past her, as a figure was then kneeling at either side of both the Magi and the sorceress. Her uncontrolled rambling thoughts didn't even try to think as to who they were, or what they were doing. But she was soon pulled back to reality by a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. Those two are alright. You just put them to sleep it seems."

"Huh...?" she looked up as the smile from the purple haired Sinbad, looked down at her. Kyo's reality had surfaced once more as she looked from Sinbad to the two comrades. Jafar was attending to Aladdin, as Yamriha was be lifted into his arms by, whom she would have to guess, as Masrur. What she had been told about him wasn't that hard to pinpoint out to whom he was. She had also seen him the night before at the banquet. Both the unconscious people had been lifted up by the two right hand men of Sinbads.

"I think we need to have a private talk, Miss Kyo." Sinbad smiled gently as he held out his hand down to her, for Kyo to take. He made no signs to rush her, and waited for her to take his hand when she was ready herself.

"Ya..." she nodded lightly, placing her own hand into his, as she used him as a brace in helping her rise to her feet once more.

"Luckily, they should be waking up shortly." he assured the last standing female in the area. He released her hand when she had rising to her full height once more, then to turn to head back into his palace.

"Please come with me, Miss Kyo." he spoke over his shoulder to her, beckoning her once more to come and talk with him that very moment. It was barley after noon and she was already being taken away from what the two had said would be training till the late afternoon.

The two sat across each other, as a single desk separated them in the middle: Kyo to be sitting back in her chair, with her eyes to look down at the edge of the desk, and Sinbad to be half leaning on one arm, upon his own desk. His two closest men, had returned to spots that looked to be their official standing spots when in the room. Masrur to the right of the doorway. Against the wall, and Jafar to the left side, standing against the wall that laid just behind Sinbad. Jafar's place was only to the left of the window, as his hands were tucked, once more, into his sleeves. He looked as though he had been told to not say anything, and was holding his tongue in words. Sinbad must have said something to him, prior.

"Now then... I don't think you know what you had done, do you?"

"No..." she kept her eyes down, as though she were in trouble.

"Luckily for you, I had been observing, and even more lucky, is that that last attack of yours was only a small weak attack." he smiled, and sat back in his chair. Kyo's eyes looked up to meet his. Her arms had slowly began to fade back, as only now up to her wrists were blue.

"Its a bit strange. But maybe that's how it works for someone who is half Djinn..."

"What's strange?" her curiosity began to creep in more and her shy and nervousness began to fade back.

"I think..." he leaned forward onto his desk once more; placing one hand under his chin, with his palm downward. "I think your Djinn powers... are influenced by those around you."

"What do you mean..?"

"Baal's powers revolve around lightning, your first attack. Zepar's powers revolve around sound. It would be a coincidence if you just happen to pull those two elements out of nowhere. But I also cant confirm that they are to influence your powers." he leaned back once more.

"What do you mean...?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. "I'm not sure I'm following."

"You take whatever Djinn power that is around you, and use it as your own. In a since, I think you are borrowing powers. But maybe you would know better than I would, hm?" he raised an eyebrow. His smile had faded at the beginning of the conversation and shifted to a more serious tone.

"Had Baal told you anything about what you were, by any chance...?"

She shook her head.

"N.. no... All I knew was that I was half." she rubbed at the side of her head, as a slight pain seemed to poke at her, from the inside, only to last for a moment or two. "I.. cant seem to remember anything else.. Like I had forgotten it or something... Baal only practiced small things with me, like lifting items." she placed her hand back down, onto her lap.

"Hm..." Sinbad remained in his same position.

"I'm curious to see if my hypothesis is correct... mind if we were to try it out a few more times?" he grinned, and from the corner of Kyo's eyes, she could see Jafar hold himself back from saying something as his eyebrow knitted together, and he bit at his lip more.

"Very well." she agreed, and nodded her head.

_To be continued..._


	16. Chapter 16 - Show and Tell

**The Half – Chapter 16: Show and Tell**

The gathering of others aside from Kyo and Sinbad, had grown to a larger number. It was to include not only the 7 that were to be his generals, but the trio that helped her to get to this island of Sindria. All to remain at a farther distance, as the two, whom were to spar, stood across from one another in a slight raised field. Their king, Sinbad, faced them. Directing his words to them.

He had previously spoken to Kyo that it was not possible to hide the fact that she was half Djinn; not anymore. The information would be limited, however. Only to those whom were present, and those who might need to know that were close to the group of people. Such as guests that tended to come around at times. Usually those whom might also posses a Djinn of their own. Aladdin had been the only other person that Kyo had spoken to, other than Sinbad, and then his two right hand men.

Aladdin and Yamriha had regained consciousness, and showed no signs of any damage, other than a sleep spell. The sorceress was more confused to what was going on, more than Aladdin. He had already had a slight notion as to what Kyo was, but was not known to knowing what she was capable of. He too was to stand among the crowd, as the guards had been dismissed from the area. Allowing only the selected 10 to take part.

"As you all may know, Miss Kyo has not even been here more than 24 hours. But a time was to come when we would have to share this information about her. And although we can not say much, I have seen that it has been decided that it would be best for you, whom I have gathered, to know as to whom she is, or more to say, WHAT she is." Sinbad announced to them from where he stood. Kyo stood across, in silence, with her eyes cast downward, waiting. "Miss Kyo also agreed in letting you all know... that she is half Djinn."

An instant mumble shouted through the group. But only Aladdin remained silent as his eyes watched Kyo. She had told him. She had told him what she was, and he knew that she wanted it to be a secret, but a time had finally shown that she could not escape. She would of have to be explained to Yamriha, who wouldn't be trusted with a secret for too long, when she mixed with several of the other generals. The best was to get the facts straight, all at once to them. And although the adults whispered in shock among one another, Morigana and Alibaba showed the most facial expression. Both of shock, but in various forms. The female to only widen her eyes, and the male to gasp like a puffer fish, with his eyes wide and mouth open.

"We will be seeing as to what all she can do." Sinbad continued, "She herself isn't sure what all she can do as a half Djinn, and thus we have decided to see if we can clear a few things. Yamriha and Aladdin were the first to witness two different attacks that seemed to slightly mirror some of my own Djinn's attacks. She herself was not aware that she could even do this... In saying that...! Please be alert as to what may happen." He gave a charming smile as he turned back to face Kyo.

She, once more, held no type of staff or wand.; since had seemed that her attacks could most likely be done without the help of a rod of some kind.

"Kyo... Are you ready?" he smiled, reassuringly.

"Yes." she nodded firmly and spread her legs to give her a better stance.

"Let's see if we can even get you to fly, hm?" he winked, and stepped back, himself.

The Djinn to be her opponent to test, was Focalor. The Djinn of wind that gave Sinbad the more distinction of a bird with its dark feather, upon his body. A red sash about his person that floated about on its own, as Sinbad's chest was to be exposed. Toned so well that even Morigana took notice. Purple markings upon his chest decorated him aside from his treasures that perhaps held his other Djinns.

"Let's begin!" Sinbad yelled, as he dashed upward to the sky and looked down to Kyo, with a smirk. Her actions were fumbled as she looked around herself then up towards him. Not sure what she should do, nor how to even use her own power. But with a deep breath, and the closing of her eyes, a summon of Rukh seemed to gather to her. She had never gotten the opportunity to go all out in trying without fear of others to see her by mistake. Those who were watching were granted to watch. And their eyes watched as her finger tips faded blue like those of Djinn's true forms. The color working its way upward her arms and her neck. Slowly creeping over her body as she then opened her eyes wide. A bright blue in her eyes showed confidence, as if something was starting to stir from a hibernation.

A smirk on her face showed that she was gaining a sense as to what she could so, and she kept her eyes towards Sinbad, as she then crouched down and pushed upward. Her body soaring upward as her legs remained together, as if it were like a tail. Fading blue as it sent the on lookers to gasp some as they watched this female turn blood from head to toe.

Her clothing had shifted as well, as she now wore her blue top that covered her breasts, and sleeves that did anything but stay on her shoulders. A gold trim along the top and bottom. A golden necklace formed with a red circle pendent was to be the main focus upon it as chains came out from it and floated freely like Sinbad's sash. They were long in size, and seemed to be able to change its length if needed. A second set of chains came from just under the base of her top. Where a smaller red pendent connected the chains to her person, just like the one around her neck. The chains all seemed to connect to two different spots upon her back side. Never showing that they had an actual end that came from her. A golden chain was about her head and where the red oval jewel had been on her forehead, had now shown to be a sideways eye.

Her pants were gone and now was left in a sash the covered the front and back of her, leaving the sides open. A slight glance would prove that she wore a blue piece of lingerie to cover her lower half. The tips of the hanging fabrics being trimmed in gold as well. The golden ear cuff remained upon her ear as it remained hidden under her long blue hair that floated about her. A golden bracelet cuff upon her wrist remained intact as well as she held her palms open to her sides.

"Show me what my friends, the Djinn, can do for you Sinbad... And I will try to show you what I can do." she smiled with a hint of sass.

_To be continued..._


	17. Chapter 17 - Flight and Fight

**The Half – Chapter 17: Flight and Fight**

The brawl to search and find the answer to how Kyo's magic worked, commenced with the moving about by both parties. A smile on each of their faces as this seemed to turn more into a game rather than a test. Kyo's side had gone to mostly flying about, having the Rukh to follow her. A concealed power had finally gotten to resurface. Never had she gotten the chance to go all out in seeing what she could do. And being able to take to the sky like this was something that even she had to fall to a child like state. Her attention towards Sinbad slightly shifting the more she found out that she had more abilities then she ever thought.

"Don t forget what we are doing this for, Kyo." The shirtless Sinbad mentioned, and then pushed out his hands towards her as a sideways tornado formed from his hands and aimed at Kyo. He was going to force her to use some kind of defense or offense to protect herself.

"Fine...!" she rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back towards him. But had to move fast as she threw her hands outward in front of her, as though to stop his harsh winds. The Rukh about her gathering more into her person as she focused on trying to pull out something to stop his winds. Was she suppose to yell something as well?

Shutting her eyes tightly, and tucking her head into her chest, she focused to doing something, anything, to respond with. And with luck, she was able to pull something out...

From below, watching from the ground level, the group on onlookers watched in awe and amusement.

"He's going easy on her." pointed out Sharrkan, the teacher to Alibaba. His arms folded, like most of the males of the group were doing as they watched.

"Well of course he would go easier on her. She doesn't even know what she is doing herself, dumby." The sorceress, Yamriha commented. Sending the two to growl and glare at one another as they fought without moving.

"Now now you two, play nicely and just watch. We rarely get to see Sinbad in action." Hinahoho interrupted, pushing the two away from each other and standing between them. He was a giant of a man with also blue hair. He was one of the first to join Sinbad on his journeys, and stood two Jafar height's worth. Towering over the two bickers, and sending them to look away and pout.

"Wah! Look how well she can control just her flying, Aladdin!" Alibaba gleamed as his eyes sparkled watching the two in the sky.

"Mm! She acts like its something natural to move like that."

"Maybe because she is half..."Morigana added in, as she spoke in a monotone.

"I wish I could equip my Djinn far enough that I could fly as smoothly as those two!"

"Maybe one day you will, Alibaba, but you aren't half Djinn, remember." Aladdin giggled with a smile, as he looked from his best friend, back to the sky.

None of them seemed to want to look away. All their faces showed excitement in some way, that is, other than Jafar and Masrur. The red head male held the same blank like face as he watched them. While the white haired adviser seemed to show more worried than to enjoy the brawl that was going on above. But all gave a gasp in various ways, to the witness of the first response from Kyo.

Kyo's eyes remained closed as she felt a heat then overwhelm her body; and with the opening of her eyes, she was to witness that from her hands came not sound, not wind, not lightning, but fire. Spiraling in a vortex like shape as it coated the outside and the inner area of the vertical tornadoes that Sinbad had done so well to throw at her. Acting like a tornado on their own as it consumed and burned strong from the equally strong winds that only were to fuel it. Fire, however, wasn't one of Sinbad's*; that he used often or at all, as far as Kyo knew and those who watched from below. But there was one other Djinn user who was close: Alibaba.

Sinbad instantly released the tails of his winds and took off upward, as he switched Djinn in mid sky. Going to one that proved to be more easier to use when doing test attacks: Baal. Giving Sinbad a more dragon like appearance as he soared about and to the back side of Kyo. He was kicking up a notch seeing that Kyo had the ability to use stronger than average attacks. Especially for someone who had mentioned to never really using her abilities to even see what she could do.

A whip of lightning shooting and lashing at her. Making contact with her ankle, as she was still to recoup from what she had just done. Even she was amused as to what she had pulled out of her hat. But a reminder that she was still doing test struck her as electricity shook her person and rattled her insides. Making her steam some form her being as Sinbad's attack had not lasted for more than a few seconds. But it gave her a reality check as she found herself loosing altitude for half the space that separated her from the ground.

"What the hell!" she growled. Not happy at all to this sneak attack, when Sinbad knew himself that she wasn't even sure what she could do. She was to be considered still a beginner, but apparently, with her strength in showing off attacks, gave him the right to kick things up. A smirk on his face as he taunt and teased at her.

"You should have been paying more attention." He chuckled and took off to fly towards her, getting ready to lash once more, perhaps.

"Like hell I'd let you do that again!" she growled and shot upward to regain her altitude. "I'll show you!" she declared as she herself began to feel the Rukh gather more. And she herself began to take things more seriously.

"Take this!" she yelled, and waved a hand as it send out a gust of wind towards Sinbad, like a razor. Even to force a slight cut across Sinbad's bare stomach. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to show that she was able to land an offensive attack upon him. Another hint, in the purple haired male's mind, that it was time to kick it up another notch.

_To be continued..._

((* I can not confirm as to whether Sinbad as a Djinn that uses fire or not. Google cant find answers other than names as well, so please have sympathy for me if I get things a bit wrong...))


	18. Chapter 18 - Out of Tune

**The Half – Chapter 18: Out of Tune**

Air began to think out, buildings became smaller, and adrenaline kicked in more. A smirk upon both the parties' faces as they dashed about one another. Each side switching in elements that they used to be their main focus. The only difference was that one side knew what they would get, while the other was to only reach a hand into a hat without looking. The more she went on, the more she began to grow accustomed to what each attach would do. And although she couldn't predict exactly as to what she would get, she was getting better at guessing.

A part of her was picking up quicker than a normal person, as to how things were working and how she could manipulate the power while still in it's use. If the attack came out lightning, she could grab onto it like a whip; if it were sound, she could control its frequency by the movement of just her fingers; if it were fire (which was more rare) she could spread it out and twist it and form it into a ball and project it outward.

She was picking it up quickly, and the Rukh seemed to enjoy her figuring out more, pushing themselves over not just Kyo, but Sinbad as well. As if they wanted him to keep going as well. Perhaps they were trying to assist the female in knowing more by giving the King a boost. If he ran out too quickly, she would be forced to stop in trying to gain control. She hadn't picked up quite yet how to control each one, she would still need practice, but developing ideas was never a bad start.

The afternoon soon faded into an early evening, and the altitude and gone down once more as they, too, had slowed down in their little spar. The two, from a ground level's view, would see these two as nothing but children who played around one with another. Like dogs who bit and scratched at the other to test their skills. But all things had to come to an end.

"Alright.. I think we are to call it a day." Sinbad smiled, as he shifted once more, into an imp like figure who was like a child, but only to display a potbelly, where its stomach should be.

"That's Zepar...!" Called out Hinahoho, as his hands went to his ears and covered them. "everyone! Cover your ears!" he announced as they all, without even to hesitate, put their hands to their ears. Pushing firmly as to not be affected by what this sound based Djinn were to do.

With a deep breath of air, Sinbad project outward with his voice, sending out sound waves that would easily put those who heard, to a slumber. Just like how Kyo had done with Aladdin and Yamraiha. And unlike hers, his could cover a much larger range. But the outcome would not be the same this time...

With Kyo to be just above Sinbad, her eyes widened as she heard the sound, and she seemed to freeze as she then let herself fall towards Sinbad. But instead of losing consciousness, she reached her hands out forward and clasped around Sinbad's face. The Djinn that held this trait, Zepar, seemed to have a sudden heart rate boost, that went threw Sinbad himself. A look of confusion upon the king's face as he, once more, did not understand as to how or why his Djinn were acting differently then what he anticipated.

"That's still my favorite voice..." Kyo smiled, as if she were like a child, which then faded into a gentle like one. As if her walls of defense around others, had fallen and she smiled from somewhere deep in her heart.

"I may still be the only one to hear it... but I will enjoy it for everyone. And even if it is to come out of another mouth, I still will enjoy it..." she smiled warmly as she leaned forward and kissed the forehead of Sinbad's. Sending his eyes to widen, and the Rukh to stop provided him with more than he could generate on his own, worth of energy. And all at once, Sinbad reverted back to his casual self, and the two fell towards the ground. Kyo's lips still to his forehead, allowing now a non-merged Sinbad, to feel a sweet gentleness from something he couldn't even remember ever feeling.

Just before falling to their own fates, Kyo released the sides of purple haired male's face and opened her eyes as she released and fell back a ways from Sinbad, and with a deep breath, halting their falling, and allowing them to float downward to the soft earth. The Rukh's last tribute to helping someone who couldn't see them. They acting like a light wind of magic as they softly guided the two back down, and allowed them to stand upon their own two feet once more. But Sinbad still remained as if frozen. His eyes still to show surprise and shock as he stood still.

Kyo smiled once more towards the stiffened King, before she then let out one more deep breath, and collapsed to her knees, as her person faded from blue to a normal skin tone. Her body exhausted as she panted on her hands and knees, just a few feet away from Sinbad. Sweat dripping down the sides of her face, as the calls from Aladdin and Yamraiha faded into her ears.

"Kyo...!"

"Miss Kyo, are you alright!?" asked the sorceress as the two knelt down to either side of the panting female, putting a hand on her shoulder as if to act like a brace to her in some way.

"ya... I'm... fine... Just.. tired.." she looked up with a forced smile, as her eyes then closed slowly and she collapsed forward more. Allowing the two, with un-blind eyes to Rukh, catch her. A sigh of relief from their lips as they attended to her for a while longer.

On the other side of the battle's fighter, Sinbad remained standing, as if he had not even hit a mark of exhaustion. But then again, he had more practice and training then Kyo. His mind still blank with his eyes glazed over.

"That was pretty amazing there, Sin." Hinahoho congratulated as he clasped a hand on the king's shoulder, but still did not receive a response.

"Sin! Are you alright?!" Began Jafar in a slight panic, as the lack of sound from Sinbad concerned his right hand adviser. "Sin!"

With a deep breath, and a push like feeling at his chest, Sinbad took in a deep breath as he came back to reality. Worried looks from several that had gathered to him, stared up at his face, except for Hinahoho, show looked down to Sinbad's face, from his tall height.

"Sinbad, are you ok?" questioned Jafar again, but was only to get a response of a slight, but heavy laughter.

"I haven't had a spar like that in years!" he cheered, putting on his charming smile, as he played off a display that showed all was well, and he thought nothing of it. What had been done, had not seemed to caught by the others, as to what had happened just at the end. Affection upon his forehead had seemed to have been missed.

But with the laughter from Sindria's leader, all were put at ease, except for Kyo who was to remain unconscious from exhaustion.

"Masrur!" he called, "Take Kyo to the medical room, to rest and have a check up on, she'll probably need you two to watch her for a while as well." Sinbad sidestepped his conversation to aim to Aladdin and Yamraiha.

"Yes, Sir." they both nodded, as Kyo was lifted from them by the Fanalis, Masrur, whom remained silent.

Sinbad turned on his heels and began to make his way back to his own office, playing off that nothing out of the ordinary had happened. He would need a bit of time to think a few things over, that had just happened. But only Jafar seemed to be the only one who was showing expression that he knew something was off, slightly...

_To be continued..._


	19. Chapter 19 - Listen Only to Me

**The Half – Chapter 19: Listen Only to Me**

Within his office, the Sindria King, leaned his elbows on his desk; his fingers intertwined with each other, and his lips pressed to the back of them. His eyes closed as his thoughts reflected back to what he had just gone threw in his spar. Never had something like this happen to him. And even more so, was what went threw his mind with the kiss upon his forehead.

His office was empty, as he had instructed none to come in for the time being. Saying that this was a time for him to rest at his desk without others to interfere. Zepar was his last Djinn of choice that he brought forth to silence the match. But it had back fired, and instead, he was the one to gain something: a memory. But it wasn't of his own self, and what he had gone threw in his younger years, no. It was her memories; or perhaps even Zepar's...

"Oi, oi Princess! If you cant keep up, then you wont be able to hear...!"

"I'm coming! It's just hard when I-" a young version of who was now known as 'Kyo' could be seen trying to chase after Zepar, in what looked like, a normal person's body or form. Having a normal skin color, instead of its blue that Djinns were known to have. The young Kyo had seemed to tripped over a rock, and stumbled. Making Zepar sigh as he went back and helped her up. Like his form when he clang and was used on Sinbad, he was much smaller than a normal sized man.

"If you keep falling, I'm not gonna let you come with me anymore." he sighed, helping her up.

"But I wanna hear...! No one else ever does, and I want to make sure you don't feel like it's going to go to waste!" she whimpered slightly and rose back to her feet.

He clicked his tongue as a small red seemed to appear on his face, from her flattery. Turning his head to hide it as he let go of her and took the lead once more. Climbing down a short hill, as they were surrounded by fields of grass.

"We're here!" she cheered in excitement, and beamed a smile as she looked over to Zepar.

"Ya.." he started, but then took a deep breath and stepped forward, putting his hands up slightly as if he were to conduct.

"Now listen only to me, Princess." he gave a confident smirk back to her.

"Yes!" she smiled and sat down, sitting on her legs as she looked up.

What came next would one day be known as his voice. The voice that would be turned into a more defensive attack more than offensive. At that time, his song had no real meaning behind the words he sang. Perhaps something he had made up as he went along in his singing. A glow on his face as he sang, and a glow on the young girl's face as well as she listened. Looking at him with her eyes full of wonder and awe for the sound he pronounced. Even at this time, she was the only one known to withstand his singing. Perhaps it was so terrible that none others would listen. But in this memory, these two only heard it as a song of heart and calmness as it pleased their ears. A sound that only was shared for the two.

Upon ending his song, he took a deep breath and folded his arms as he turned to look at Kyo with a large grin.

"How was that?" he said, cocky.

"It's always the best!" she smiled, and jumped up, and tackled him with a hug. At that time, Kyo had to look no older than 6 or 7. Still a young child. "you're voice is always the best!" she praised him, and he only chuckled lightly. A deep care for her in return reflected in his eyes, as he lightly hugged her back.

"Well, You're the only one who will ever get to hear it, then!" he decided and beamed a grin of confirmation.

A sound of bell chimes rang behind them, and the two let go as they looked to a far off bell.

"Time to head back, Princess." Zepar said, holding out a hand to her.

"Yes!" she giggled and took his hand as the two began to walk back. A large building in the distance that was quick to fade from the memory and then end it as well...

"Who's memory... I wonder..." Sinbad mumbled and opened his eyes once more. Looking up from his desk to the door across from him, as he let out a deep breath. Either way, this memory was something only those two knew of. But Kyo had mentioned that she remembered nothing of where she came from originally. A large building to hold a bell showed that the two would be heading towards something not of a common status; and for her to be with someone who would one day be a Djinn. Perhaps there was a bit more to this title of 'Princess' than just a nickname she was sometimes called.

"Princess..." he mumbled the word out loud. Letting it play from his tongue so that he could hear the sound of it himself. "Hm..." he thought on it once more, and pushed back from his desk. Leaning back in his chair, he turned his position to glance outside. It was starting to get dark.

_To be continued..._


	20. Chapter 20 - Premonition

**The Half – Chapter 20: Premonition**

A few days would have to pass before Kyo was to ever hear from Sinbad again about what had happened. She had easily recovered from her fatigue from fighting by the next morning. Her popularity among the others had shot up as they all seemed to be on buddy like relationships. Most of the seven generals would smile, wave, maybe say hi to her, and all she could do was give a slight wave back. They were still new to her. But within those few days away from Sinbad, she had picked up on some of the others traits and habits.

She had been offered to join in on not only more magic training, but Alibaba had invited her to take part in sparring with him as he was given pointers from his instructor Sharrkan. A white haired male who seemed to enjoy going head to head in arguments with the sorceress. Morigana had even shyly invited to ask Kyo if she had wanted to spar in fighting. Using the reason that Masrur was not able to take part. And although the blue haired female could not meet to the levels of fanails, she was able to at least put other traits into use, such as her practice on magic.

Kyo had been forced to learn from the very basic of basic. Getting control and trying to hold back from her skin turning blue, when she used magic, was her first step. Yamraiha had made mention that if others see, outside the country, it might cause too much of a stir. She might not always be able to hide that she was half djinn from those outside the Sindria Kingdom; and perhaps even those outside the small circle of Sinbad's.

Days of not hearing from Sinbad turned into a week. She had almost caught him, but he seemed to even avoid her since the fight. A troubled expression on his face when he looked away. Leaving Kyo only to sigh, and turn away as she went back to whatever she found to keep her occupied. But the day finally came, when the Half had hit her limit in respecting the boundaries of Sinbad's. Jafar hadn't even spoken to her since the brawl, and he was to be her first obstacle. Playing a chasing game, Kyo had found herself darting and dashing about, leading Jafar to dead ends as she took off for Sinbad's room.

Night had fallen and she had been forced to climb to his balcony once more. Slipping into his room, to only find him sitting at a small desk reading something. Taking a deep breath, and puffing out her chest slightly, she stepped into his domain for slumber.

"Ok. It's been over a week Sinbad... Why are you avoiding me?" She questioned, as her tone in speaking made her sound hurt from his actions. "Did I do something wrong to keep you from even wanting to look at me?" She braved up as she stepped in more to his room.

"I've been busy."

"That's a lie." she growled. "What I've heard is that you hate to even do work around here."

He let out an amused chuckle as he turned around in his chair, turning his legs to the side as he sat sideways to look at the night visitor.

"Ok, you caught me... "He let out a deep breath as he stood up from his chair. There were several candles lit up about his room, giving off a faint glow to the whole room.

"I've been trying to sort out thoughts from the little spar we had." His feet led him closer as he then stood just arms length from the Half Djinn.

"Thoughts as to what?" she bit back, holding her ground.

"Thoughts as to who you really are... You seem to have connections with not just Baal it seemed- "he cleared his throat as he turned his head, and eye gaze, to look away as a slight red covered in his cheeks. "When you kissed my forehead..."

A blush equal to Sinbad's came to the female's face instantly as her eyes widened for a moment, and she too, looked away in the opposite direction.

"W-well... I just... liked the sound of that Djinn's voice, ok? I would never forget that sound. And even if its not him directly, I can still like the person who sings it." a darker red began to fade to her face as embarrassment took over as her words fumbled out from her lips.

Taking a moment of silence, the two took a deep breath to try and calm themselves down and have their completions return to normal, before they looked at one another once more. And with a slight clearing of her throat, Kyo spoke first, her hands made into fists as she raised her courage in speaking once more.

"Sinbad... I would like to think that you are someone suitable to have so many Djinn at your command..." her eyes looked down as the slight blush returned to her face once more. "S-so I... I want to take a gamble..." She raised a hand to her ear as she pulled off the golden cuff that was a top of her ear, and held it out towards the Sindria King. "If the Ball can be content with someone like you... then I want to see what Baal sees with you, too..." Her eyes remained directed away as she held the ear cuff to Sinbad. His eyes looking from the side, turned to look down at her hand as he picked up the ear jewelry carefully, and looked at it.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

"You have to wear it..." she pushed her lips together tightly. "Like other Djinns, I have a little summoning like mark too. With this, you will be able to have a slight control as to what I can and can not do... If I make a promise with or to you, I am forced to keep it until you say otherwise. But you'll also have to deal with slight side effects that come with it..." she paused for a moment. "If I am suffering with pain, you'll be aware of it strongly. But that shouldn't be too much of a problem since there doesn't seem to be any threats here. A-and I know that it's said that you cant have more than 7 Djinn at one time, but since I'm only half..." she began to fidget her fingers. Her head tilted down to a point that her chin was almost touching her chest as she tried to avoid any eye gaze what so ever.

Sinbad had remained silent for a long while, making Kyo eventually take a glance upward to see his expression, but was then to find his hand coming to her chin and lifting it up so that her face was facing up towards him. A gentle smile on his face as his eyes showed trust when he looked down at her. His amber eyes staring directly into her blue optics. Making them lock with one another for a moment. Her mind going blank with his sudden gesture, and then to only go off like fireworks in her head as she felt his lips pressed to hers. Both their eyes closing.

He hadn't even said a word, but with that one kiss she felt as if she was getting a whole conversation from him. Making up for what he had not said while she rambled on. His kiss was gentle but firm. He was indeed a pro at such an act. just enough passion that it made the female's fists relax and her hands open as they remained at her sides. A light breeze sweeping in as it pushed her let down blue hair, to come up and touch not only her arms, but on his as well. Rukh fluttering about as the kiss sank in more, and her blank fireworks developed into a slight light show of Rukh.

After what seemed like minutes, was only to be moments; and Sinbad pulled back just a few inches away as he opened his eyes once more, as did hers. Both looking into one anothers gaze and to not say a single thing for a long time. His hand still on her chin, as she then was to notice what his touch really felt like. Rough, but still had some comforting texture to it.

_To be continued..._


	21. Chapter 21 - Two Storms

**The Half – Chapter 21: Two Storms**

A small storm had rolled in upon the following day, making most stay inside to avoid it. Giving no real room for practice as everyone seemed to tend to their own things. Kyo had left Sinbad's room without saying a word after the kiss, as the sound of Jafar's voice chimed in from the opposite side of the door. The two were thrown back to reality, only to then have the memories hit them as to what had just happened. Sinbad retired back to his bed, as his assistant came in to pursue him in questions, and then chastise him about the unfinished work. But a slight redness was left at the tips pf his ears as one now was to display a new item: a golden ear cuff.

Kyo had retired back outdoors once more, as her face seemed to flush with red from the events that had been left to linger within the King's room. Her emotions and heart going crazy as the Rukh seemed to have a party about her from the emotion that was uplifting from within her heart. This woman was one of not many emotions, in showing. Keeping them in check for most of her life. That is, until she was to receive the first of many to come affections. Taking deep breaths was to be her next choice of actions as she removed herself to an area from out of sight from the balcony of the Sindria's king. Shoving herself off to one side, as she picked up a sword that had been left for training. Taking it in her hands as she began to practice, as if Alibaba were there sparring with her.

A mixture of small spells were thrown in as she tried to clear her mind, as well as the redness from her face. A look of trying to hide a secret upon hers, while his was left with a please smile. That's when the rain had started...

Aladdin was first to discover the blue haired, half Djinn, leaning against a column, with her eyes closed. Her clothes and haired slightly soaked from a mixture of sweat and rain that had found its way upon her person. A gentle smile on his face as she placed a hand on her shoulder to nudge her slightly, calling out to her:

"Miss Kyo... Miss Kyo... You cant stay in wet clothes for too long, or you'll get sick...!"

Her eyes shifted under her eye lids before they were to then open. Having no need to adjust as the skis were dark with clouds and the continuing rain.

"Hm...?" she slightly moaned, still partially asleep. Her eyes looking around and then up to the young Magi who stood above her with a grin.

"Did you sleep out here all night, Miss Kyo?"

"Um... I guess I-" her sentence was cut short as the sound of Alibaba came shouting from behind the young boy.

"Aladdin...! Hakuryuu Has come to visit!"

A gasp of delight turned the magi's attention away from Kyo and towards his two friends as they came walking at a brisk pace towards him.

"Really!?" he hoped.

The blonde hair Prince nodded, and half turned to head back,

"Mmh! Come on!" he said and began to head back at the same quick pace. Their attention seeming to be narrow minded as they had left Kyo without another word,.

With a stretch, Kyo rose to her feet, now to take note to her damp clothing and hair. Her hand going back as it pulled the ribbon from her hair that had been tied into it, giving her the low pony tail. Sending her hair free about her.

"Guess I should wash off..." she yawned slightly, and stretched her arms out in front of her. Her feet pivoting as she then was directed to head out from the covered patio of an area.

At some point, she realized that she had headed back to the balcony that she was just at, the night before. Her eyes looking up at it as rain continued to fall, and drip down her face. She had, within the night, finally accepted what had happened. But her mind came to have a new question: "Why?" Her eyes turned away as she left the area once more and began to head into the main building. Dripping wet as she left footprints in the halls, only to have a sudden impulse that made her heart thump a bit stronger for a moment. Her hand coming to her chest as she looked down and then up.

"Two..." she muttered, and took a deep breath threw her mouth as she continued on her way. The sounds of laughter echoed into her ears as she diverted her way from the original direction she was headed, and into a larger room. Pushing doors open to see that not only was there one new face, but a second: one male, one female.

"Miss Kyo!" Aladdin waved, running up to her, and pulling her in and closer to the small group of people. "These are our friends, Hakuryuu, and Kougyoku. From the Kou empire..!" he giggled.

"Kou empire..." she repeated, more to herself then to mimic the blue haired boys words.

"And whom might this be?" the new comer, female demanded in knowing as she puffed her chest out slightly, as if to make her seem less weak. The dark pink hair of the female's eyes scanned Kyo up and down, and then gave a slight pout like look, as she took notice to the size of her chest, compared to her own.

"Hmph!"

"Now, now, Kougyoku... This is our friend, Miss Kyo." Aladdin introduced. "She's been staying here since we came...!"

"What!?" she coughed, calming her voice, "I mean... why is that?" she said in a more lady like manner, with no real interest seeming to hint in her words, as her eyes scanned Kyo up and down once more. Her eyes seeming to glare up at Kyo's blue eyes, as the Princess took note that this blue haired woman could be a rival.

_To be continued..._


	22. Chapter 22 - Cut Fuse

**The Half- Chapter 22: Cut Fuse**

A slight chuckle came from Kyo's lips as she looked down at the somewhat challenging princess of Kou. The Prince who stood along side her had seemed to brush her off as his attention was turned to speak with Morigana, and Alibaba. Leaving Aladdin the last one to look back and forth between the rival females.

"I-I was here first...1 Who are you?!" she demanded, with a slight hint of nervousness hiding in her throat. She pushed her lips tightly together as she tried to make herself seem taller than she really was. Just a few inches shorter than Kyo, to be exact.

"Why do I need to tell you? She raised an eyebrow, "Aladdin has already introduced you to me. But I guess it's better to let other;'s know who I am, since I think I'll be sticking around here for some time." She teased, as a smirk played on her lips, turning upward at the corners. Her hands had moved so they now rested on her hips as her weight shifted to her opposite leg. Her blue eyes making full contact on this Kougyoku girl.

With a flush of red to her face in both anger and embarrassment, The Kou princess bit at her bottom lip, trying to keep her closure and keep her temper in her control. Her adviser no where in site to help in breaking up the two. And Aladdin only to watch as if he were watching a skit of some kind, and his attention waiting to see what would happen next. But they both were pushed to a halt as another voice entered in and made the two women look up and over to the main door of the room.

"Now, now, ladies." Sinbad smiled holding his arms out in a gesture of greeting.

"L-Lord Sinbad...!" She stuttered, and gave a slight curtsy. "Please forgive me for not coming to greet you sooner." she begged lightly for his pardon.

"It's alright Kougyoku; I see you have met the newest person to come to live here in Sindria." Kougyoku's eyes dashed back to Kyo with surprise, and then to a glare.

"How long has she been here for you to say that!?"

"Oooohhhh..." The Sindria King looked up, scratching at the back of his head, and then returned a smile when looking back to the princess, "Maybe two or three days."

"But Sinbad!" she begged, as if for him to come to reason about this announcement.

"And speaking of which... Kyo, may I have a word with you?"

Kyo's eyes had gone back to watch Kougyoku while Sinbad addressed his words to her, but she was forced to finally look up towards his direction.

"I can't at the moment..." her eyes went back to look at the princess from the corner of her eye, "I have to attend to a few things..." her voice faded off.

"Hm? I don't think I am going to give you a choice!" he laughed lightly, and then stepped forward to Kyo. His hands swooped around her, as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like she was nothing in weight. A held back snarl showed on the surface of her face as she formed her hands into fists. Taking a deep breath, while she thought on her words.

"Put me down!" she finally interjected, her attention for and towards Kougyoku was forgotten as her own face began to flush lightly from this sudden grab-and-snatch like gesture.

"Please excuse us, miss Kougyoku." Sinbad smiled, turning to face her as he used his free hand to list up the Kou princess's chin. Giving one of his face head over heels like smiles to her. Her own face flushing red for a different reason than Kyo's.

"Where are you taking her, Sinbad?" Aladdin perked up as he snapped back to reality to recall that this was not just some show he was watching.

"No need to worry, I just need to talk to her about a few things. You can have her back when I'm done."

"I'm not a toy, you know..." Kyo glared at the back of the purple haired male's head. Her tone was calm but held anger within it, showing that she was not happy.

At some point, Hakuryuu, Morigana, and Alibaba had left the room. They, lost in their own conversations, had taken their talk elsewhere, now to only leave the Princess Kougyoku, and Aladdin, as Sinbad walked out with a very not-so-happy, Kyo. The two female's eyes locking in a glare as the half Djinn was taken away by force. Both their eyes seeming to say _"Just you wait..."._

_T__o be continued..._


	23. Chapter 23 - Holding the Fort

**The Half – Chapter 23: Holding the Fort**

The short meeting between the two was to commence, and Jafar and Masrur were to also be present, as they stood as his right hand men. Kyo had been released from Sinbad's grasp when he held her over his shoulder, and the female had now refused to sit across from him at his desk. Her arms folded as an irritated look upon her face showed that she was not happy with the actions he had taken to bring her here, to his small office.

"You could of just asked to talk with me you know. "she growled in her throat at him. Her blue eyes narrowed on the Sindria King as she awaited what he had to say.

With a chuckle, however, he seemed to be more amused by her little attitude, more then caring as to how she felt. "Calm down, calm down. It was the best way to get you pulled away from the Kou princess... And a good excuse for me to feel up your body some." he smirked, pleased with his actions.

"Sinbad!" Jafar snapped at him, and for a moment, Kyo's face was not the only one to turn a slight red in embarrassment; all but Sinbad seemed to feel this embarrassment from his declaration as to his choice of actions. Even Masrur gave a slight cough as his face seemed to show the least amount of response. Keeping a calm but fierce like composure upon himself.

"You can't say things like that to a lady!"

"Eh? But why not? It's something I enjoy to do, you should know that." he held his proud smile; making Jafar have his palm go to his face as he shook his head, as he sighed, and then dropped his hand with his head.

"Anyways..." his attention turned back to Kyo, as she held a deep breath and tried in her willpower to calm the blood that had rushed to her face. "I will have to leave by the end of the day. I have a few things to attend to outside of my country, and that is why the Kou members have come as well. But I will also be taking Aladdin and Alibaba. "

"But Sin-" Jafar began to interrupt,

"You and Masrur will remain here to watch over in my place. And you could always do my paperwork while you're at it, Jafar." Sinbad grinned like a child to his trusted adviser as a look of rage was to meet his.

"You always leave the paperwork to me...!" he snarled, but then took a deep breath to calm his self, and turned back to face towards Kyo's direction. A lingering look of annoyance from Sinbad remained carved into the white haired male's face.

"Although you are half Djinn, I will be leaving you here, rather than to take you along with me... You are still in need of some training, regardless. But you will have to practice alone, for the most part. Since my other generals have things to attend to as well, while I am to be away. If you are to need anything Jafar and Masrur will be here within the palace." He gestured a hand up and to his side, as Jafar stood on his right, and Masrur to his left. "If there are any problems, please don't hesitate to tell either one of these two." He smiled lightly as his hand came down onto the desk's top.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, tilting her head to one side, with her eyes slightly opened more so than normal, as if she were trying to take in more of his words by doing such.

"I am hoping it will be no more than 5 days. But I can not guarantee as to all things, since I can not predict the weather and seas."

With a slight sigh, Kyo's arms unfolded slightly, and she shifted her weight to her left leg. A more comfortable like posture as she remained on her feet across from him.

"Fine..." she replied, and gave a slight bow of her head.

_To be continued..._


End file.
